<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addictive by Ouijakind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854954">Addictive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouijakind/pseuds/Ouijakind'>Ouijakind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, Gun Violence, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouijakind/pseuds/Ouijakind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addictive, damaged, dark, skin, heat, intimacy. They need each other, but what happens when feelings invade a strictly frenemies with benefits agreement? Who caves? Who runs? Who jumps? What if Max never had the ability to travel in time? What if Chloe just died?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Nathan Prescott, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Warren Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Night in Dorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~</p><p>I sighed and placed my guitar down, this is the first time I've lived away from mom and dad, this should be exciting. But it's here. It's Arcadia Bay. I missed the buzz of the city, I miss being able to access cigarettes easily, I miss music always being played somewhere, I miss photo ops being around every corner. Arcadia Bay always has been and always will be a place I want to leave firmly in my past. </p><p>"Ugh get it together Max" I groaned at myself. I stood up and grabbed my hoodie, slipping it on as well as a pair of jeans. It was the first night, hopefully no one would notice if I snuck out for a quick smoke. I grabbed my phone, lighter and carton before quietly opening the door to my room. I tiptoed out, closing the door behind me and silently walking down the hall and out into the court yard. </p><p>I let out a long breath as I closed the door behind me, the gradually cooling evening air felt so refreshing I couldn't help but let a small satisfied groan escape my lips, I already felt so much better. I straightened up and walked down the steps to stand by the bushes, out of sight. Once I felt no one would notice me, I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, slipped one between my lips and clicked my lighter...</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Click</p><p>Nothing, again. You've got to be kidding. It was out of gas. Just as I was about to explode in some kind of emotion, a flame appeared in front of me. I stared at it in awe for a moment before registering why it was there and lit my cigarette. I took a long drag, closing my eyes and sighed. </p><p>"Thanks" I said before exhaling and opening my eyes to look at the source of the flame. A rather attractive young man stood in front of me, light brown hair crowning the smirking head. He carried an air of something around him, something primal and feral, he clearly used it to intimidate people but it just made him hauntingly beautiful. </p><p>"Nathan, Nathan Prescott" he said smirking wider at me "Where'd you get those?" He asked gesturing to my cigarettes. </p><p>I took a long drag to calm down and exhaled "They're my back up pack I store in my guitar case" I admitted. I needed a new source. </p><p>Nathan chuckled and nodded, he pulled something out of his letterman jacket and tossed it at me. I just about managed to catch it. It was a packet of cigarettes. "I know how to get things, look me up if you wanna talk prices" he said with a wink. </p><p>I was about to answer when he rested his index finger on my lips "Shhh, stay here a moment" he whispered, before stepping away and in front of the concrete stairs. "Miss Chase so good of you to finally grace me with your presence" he said as someone stepped out of the building. </p><p>I shrunk back and stayed hidden as he'd asked and watched a gorgeous blonde walk down the steps and join Nathan at the bottom "You can't rush perfection, I need to practice for Mark" she said. The guy visibly paled at the mention of this Mark. Wait.</p><p>Jefferson? Mark Jefferson? The photography teacher at Blackwell? That's so gross, he's like 40. </p><p>The blonde didn't notice the effect her words had, Nathan shook it off and shot me a smirk as he walked away with the girl. I stood in the bushes smoking a cigarette, barely moving, just taking all that in. </p><p>By the time I was down to the filter I still felt confused so I put the box of cigarettes in my pocket and made my way back into the dorm. I walked like a zombie back into my room and thought about the question that's been plaguing me. Do I call Chloe? If that's how kids our age are like here what had Chloe turned out like? </p><p>I pulled my clothes off and climbed under the covers, maybe the first night was a little more intense than I first expected.</p><p>****</p><p>I groaned and turned over, the alarm was far too aggressive. I switched it off and grabbed my washing bag. I thanked god I left a towel out before I fell asleep last night. I grabbed it and stumbled out of my room. It was still early so there shouldn't be anyone else in the showers. As expected it was empty and I enjoyed a long peaceful shower, I couldn't keep my mind from drifting to Nathan as I stood there. There was something about him that screamed two very different things to my instincts. Get the hell away and get as close as you can. There was something beneath the surface, something he didn't want people to see but that he wanted to use. Something dark and twisted and painful. It was absolutely addictive to someone like me. </p><p>I shook the thoughts from my head and washed off, he was clearly far too popular to give a spare second glance at someone like me. Just remembering the girl he was with last night? I shuddered, if that was the kind of girl he associated with I didn't want any part of it anyway. I mean Mr. Jefferson? Gross. </p><p>As I walked out of the shower I saw a petite brown haired girl brushing her teeth "Good morning" she said, shyly but brightly. </p><p>I smiled at her and nodded, this girl was far more my pace "Morning, sleep well?" I asked, trying to be polite. I wrapped the towel around myself tighter and began brushing my teeth as well. </p><p>She simply shrugged "I'm used to a quiet house. My family is usually in bed by 9pm" she explained. </p><p>I raised my eyebrows but nodded, I guess some small town stereotypes have to come from somewhere "I'm the opposite, it's too quiet here" I admitted. </p><p>Even if Seattle wasn't the biggest city, it was still never as quiet as Arcadia Bay and I loved it. I might have to get used to listening to music when I sleep. "I'm Max by the way, Max Caulfield" I introduced myself. </p><p>The girl smiled warmly at me "I'm Kate, Marsh. Kate Marsh" she said. She finished brushing her teeth before disappearing into one of the shower cubicles. I grabbed my pjs and washing bag, securing the towel around me before leaving the bathroom. I walked back towards my room, enjoying that it was still relatively early considering it was Sunday. I slipped into my room and quickly dried off before getting dressed. I suppose today was a good chance to reacquaint myself with Arcadia Bay. </p><p>Taking a deep breath and making sure I had everything I needed in my bag, I left the sanctuary of my dorm room and left the girls dormitories. When I reached the court yard I saw that Kate girl reading on a bench, she looked peaceful so I decided to leave her be. I put my earphones in and began walking in no particular direction. Would I be caught if I smoked a cigarette on campus? Would anyone care? It was a small town, no one cared in Seattle. </p><p>I decided to swallow my anxieties and pulled the pack out of my pocket. I frowned looking at the brand new carton in my hand before remembering. Right, Nathan, maybe I should talk to him about buying them from him. I opened the pack and lit one up, glad I grabbed my bag as it had a stash of back up lighters. I took a long drag and forced myself to relax, my parents said if I wanted to go away for college I should get some practice being away from home in an area they trust. They were right of course, this was a smart decision. Not to mention Mark Jefferson was teaching here, it's an incredible opportunity to learn from an actual professional photographer. </p><p>"Liking the smokes little mouse?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. </p><p>I turned to see Nathan smirking, I'd be willing to bet he set that as his natural expression a while ago. "Yeah they're not terrible, did you just call me a mouse?" I asked. </p><p>He smiled a little wider and nodded "You're small, kinda cute and helpless. I think mouse works well" he said, looking me up and down as if examining me. </p><p>I scowled at him "I'm not helpless" I protested.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at me then "But you agree you're cute?" He provoked. </p><p>When I realised the trap I'd walked into I rolled my eyes and finished my cigarette "Whatever, my name is Max not 'little mouse', okay?" I said firmly. </p><p>Nathan chuckled and nodded "See you later mousy Max" he said before walking away, towards the dorms. He looked like he hadn't changed since last night. Did he spend the night somewhere else? I shook my head when I realised I was watching him and walked in the other direction. Eventually I found myself walking into the main part of town, it was Sunday so the bus wasn't running but unsurprisingly I still remembered the entire town like the back of my hand. I walked into the only music shop in town and began browsing. </p><p>"Come on Oliver you're killing me here! I ordered that album a week ago!" A young man with curly brown hair groaned at the older man that ran the store. </p><p>The man rubbed his forehead and sighed "I don't know what to tell you Warren, it's not here yet" he said, voice tired and defeated "Maybe try finding the CD instead of waiting for the vinyl next time" he suggested. </p><p>The younger guy, Warren, gasped and shook his head "For the sake of our friendship I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" he said dramatically. </p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange, both the men looked over at me as if only just noticing I was there. Warren smiled and waved "Hello, that Oscar worthy performance was brought to you by Warren Graham, local genius and pop culture connoisseur" he said before taking a bow. </p><p>I snickered that turned into a laugh when the shop owner grumbled "Self proclaimed".</p><p>Warren scowled at the man and held his hand out "It's a pleasure to meet you..." he trailed off.</p><p>"Max Caulfield" I filled in the end of his sentence, taking his hand and giving it a shake. </p><p>He smiled brightly and nodded "Max! Cool name" he said before securing his bag in his shoulder "If you're done here, wanna grab something to eat with me?" He asked.</p><p>I thought about it before nodding, I was actually pretty hungry. He said goodbye to the shop keep before leading the way out of the store and walking towards the diner. I hesitated a little "Mind if we go to the Hip Bean Cafe instead?" I asked. Joyce worked at the Two Whales, I wasn't ready to see her or Chloe yet, I was still ashamed of how I just left them. </p><p>Warren just shrugged "Sure, all I was gonna get was coffee and cake anyways" he said, changing direction. "So you new to Blackwell?" He asked. </p><p>I nodded "That obvious?" I asked in turn, fiddling with my bag strap. Definitely wasn't thrilled about the idea of transferring to a new school for senior year, everyone already had been friends for years and here I was jumping in as an unknown loser. </p><p>Warren chuckled and shook his head "Not at all, though you do sort of have that wide eyed bambi look" he commented, I scowled at him and he held his hands up defensively "Kidding! That's not a bad thing y'know, it's cute and endearing" he explained. </p><p>I rolled my eyes "It's demeaning and patronising" I countered.</p><p>Warren just smiled and shook his head "No keeping you down Max, love the empowering vibe. So you and your folks just move here?" He continued. </p><p>I shoved my hands in my pockets as we turned the street towards the cafe "Actually my parents are still in Seattle, I only came back for the photography course being taught by Mark Jefferson. The only reason I was even able to come was because of the scholarship" I explained. </p><p>Warren raised his eyebrows taking all the information in "Oh so you're one of those cool hipster city chicks? A scholarship too, consider me impressed. What do you mean 'only came back'?" He asked, opening the door to cafe for me when we reached it. </p><p>I nodded in thanks and entered "I definitely wouldn't classify myself as cool, and I wouldn't be impressed if I were you, I'm not as smart as it makes me sound" I assured him, walking up to the counter. We both ordered and took a seat at one of the sofas. "My parents and I used to live in Arcadia way back when but we moved to Seattle five years ago" I finally told him. </p><p>Warren nodded, listening intently "So what kind of photography are you into? I must admit I don't really know much about it" he admitted with a laugh.</p><p>"I'm more of an artistic photographer, with an addiction to golden hour" I said only half joking "I like the majority of my shots to be candid" I added. I placed my camera bag down tentatively and pulled out my old school Polaroid. "I'm also a hard core purist" I explained as I brandished my weapon of choice.</p><p>Warren grinned and gazed at my camera with admiring eyes "Do you have any of your photos with you?" He asked eagerly. </p><p>I nodded and reached back into the bag to pull out a stack of polaroid pictures. Most of which were taken in my favourite places in Seattle, I brought them for when I felt homesick. </p><p>As he examined each photograph, a waiter brought our order over to us. I smiled politely and nodded "Thank you" I said, he smiled back and shot me a wink before walking away. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I quickly looked over at Warren to see if he had noticed. Thankfully he was still enthralled in the pictures so I took a deep breath and just focused on adding sugar and cream to my coffee. </p><p>"Theses are all incredible, no wonder you got a scholarship" he finally said, gently placing the pictures beside my camera. </p><p>I smiled "Thank you, they're no where near at the standard I want them to be yet" I said honestly, most people said I was over critical of my work but I couldn't help that I wanted to push myself to be the best.</p><p>Warren shook his head and smiled at me "I know I'm no expert, but I think they're great" he simply said before tending to his own cup of coffee.</p><p>I smiled a little wider and sipped at the steaming mug in my hands. As we ate we discussed iconic pop culture movies and Warren insisted on compiling a bunch of his favourites on a flash drive for me to watch. By the end of it I was feeling far more comfortable with starting classes tomorrow, at least I had a friend now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~</p><p>Sneaking out of the dorms at night for a cigarette had become somewhat of a routine within the past few days, studying under Mark Jefferson was far more intimidating than I had thought it would be. Turns out I underestimated everything. </p><p>That blonde girl that hung out with Nathan, Victoria Chase, was all over him every single lesson, it was sickening to watch. Nathan himself seemed to enjoy when I was distracted in class and Mr. Jefferson called on me, I'd been lucky so far that I knew the answer to the questions he was asking though I doubted that luck would last. But Kate was in my class, it was really nice to know someone in there, someone that didn't fill me with nerves. She had a picture of her bunny rabbit stuck to the front of her notebook that was really cute, completely different from my style but I admired it.</p><p>I wondered over to the tree to the right of the courtyard and sat against the trunk before pulling out my pack of cigarettes, I needed to get another one soon, I was down to my last few. </p><p>"Fancy seeing you here, little mouse" said a smug voice coming from my left.</p><p>I completely ignored the urge I had to smile and instead looked over at Nathan with a raised eyebrow "Seems pretty likely given that this is where the girls dorm is" I clapped back. </p><p>He only smirked wider and approached me "Mind if I join you?" He asked. </p><p>I was a little surprised, he seemed to be the kind of guy that would just do whatever he wanted without asking because he could get away with it. I just shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. He sat beside me, a little closer than necessary, and held his lighter out for me. </p><p>I took it and offered him one of my remaining smokes. "Needing more I see" he said, taking one. I lit mine and kept the flame up for him to light his. He leant forward and kept eye contact with me as he put the cigarette to his lips and sucked on it, the glow of the embers setting a bright spark in his piercing blue eyes.</p><p>I broke the intense stare when he exhaled and nodded, doing the same. "Yeah, I was considering asking you. I doubt people in this small town are gonna sell to a girl that looks twelve" I said with a bitter laugh. </p><p>Nathan hummed, looking me up and down in his studious gaze "I wouldn't say that, you merely look innocent" he said "Precious" he added. </p><p>I scowled at him "I am not precious and innocent" I argued.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at me "Oh?" He asked, his tone challenging "Would you be willing to prove it?" he asked. </p><p>I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, taking a drag from my cigarette. "How?" I asked. </p><p>"Kiss me" he ordered. </p><p>I scoffed, glad that the lack of light out here made it impossible for him to see the dark blush on my cheeks. "That doesn't prove anything, who says I want to kiss you?" I said. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it though. He was handsome and alluring and had this magnetic energy around him that drew me in. What I wouldn't give to capture it with my camera. </p><p>Nathan simply leaned in a little closer, his smirk turning into a mischievous smile "Don't you?" He asked. </p><p>My heart beat faster in my chest and I had to focus on keeping my breathing steady, he was really quite close now. "No" I lied. </p><p>"That's a pity" he said leaning closer still, moving towards my ear. "You look very sweet" he whispered, his hot breath raising goosebumps on my cold skin. </p><p>My breath staggered a little and I cursed myself for feeling so attracted to him in that moment "What if you're wrong? What if I didn't taste of anything?" I whispered back. </p><p>I heard a low hum, almost a growl, come from Nathan that made me feel things I'd never felt before "I'm never wrong" he replied, I felt his lips graze my neck and I had to bite my lip to keep from making a sound. He pulled away to smirk triumphantly at me and I hid the immense disappointment I felt at the sudden distance between us. "Room one-eleven, come by tomorrow after classes finish. We'll discuss the cigarettes" he said. </p><p>I didn't trust my voice to come out clearly so I nodded and puffed on the cigarette I had almost forgotten about, pretending that what he had just done hadn't effected me in the slightest. </p><p>"Sweet dreams" He said before standing back up and disappearing into the darkness of the night. </p><p>Once he was gone I let out the breath I didn't realised I was holding in and clutched my head as it spun from the nicotine rush. "Jesus fuck" I whispered to myself. I barely knew this guy and I just let him touch me like that. Granted it was barely anything, just a peck on my neck, but it felt so intense and intimate. </p><p>I finished my cigarette and quickly made my way back into the dormitory. Once I was back in my sanctuary I couldn't help glancing at my phone, this was something you talked to your best friend about, if I called Chloe...</p><p>Would she even answer? Would she forgive me for not speaking to her for five years? I had no idea how much she had changed in this much time.</p><p>I shook my head and instead changed into my pyjamas, even if I were to decide to call her and I had figured out what to say, it was too late in the night now. </p><p>***</p><p>"Earth to Max?" Warren's voice broke through my clouded mind. </p><p>I looked over at him and smiled apologetically "Sorry, didn't get a lot of sleep last night. What did you say?" I asked.</p><p>He smiled brightly at me and shook his head "No worries, I was asking if you wanted to hang out after school? Maybe watch some of those movies I was talking about?" He suggested. </p><p>I nodded and shrugged "Sur-" Shit wait. "Actually I can't, I'm sorry I completely forgot there's something else I have to do, rain check?" I hoped Warren wouldn't be mad. </p><p>His smile remained but it was much less enthusiastic "Sure, what's it you gotta do?" He asked curiously.</p><p>I couldn't tell him I was going to Nathan Prescott's dorm room to buy cigarettes, he didn't even know I smoked yet. I blanched trying to think of an excuse "I've uhh got some homework I need to work on" I lied. I hated lying to him, but I wasn't close enough to him to be honest yet. </p><p>He nodded, seeming to believe me without a question. "Well if you ever need any help or tutoring just give me a call, I'm quite the wiz kid myself" he said with a wink. </p><p>I laughed and playfully shoved him "Oh shut up" I joked, digging into my lunch. </p><p>By the time school had ended I was more than ready to just curl up in my room and sleep but I needed those cigarettes... and perhaps I wanted to see Nathan too. Despite telling myself that I wanted nothing to do with him. </p><p>I quickly looked around to make sure no one had spotted me, luckily the boys dormitory was pretty much deserted. Not that girls and guys weren't allowed to mix during the day, I just definitely didn't need rumours to start spreading during the first week. I took a deep, steadying breath and knocked on the door labelled '111'.</p><p>"Enter" Nathan's voice sounded from the other side. </p><p>I opened the door and walked in, he was stretched comfortably on his sofa reading a textbook. At the sight of his room I knew I was right assuming he was a rich kid with influence. Everything in here was more expensive looking than everything in my house combined. </p><p>He glanced up at me and smiled "I'm glad you actually came, thought you'd be too shy" he teased. </p><p>I resented that, I frowned and closed the door to his room behind me. Usually there was an open door policy when the opposite gender was in your dorm room but I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't shy, or innocent, or helpless, or precious. </p><p>"What's your price?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too expensive otherwise I'd have to get a part time job, the pocket money I got from my parents was mostly going towards my savings for college. </p><p>Nathan looked at me with that assessing gaze again, he sat up and tapped the space on the couch beside him. "Make yourself comfortable, we can work something out that benefits us both" he said. </p><p>I looked at the couch cushion skeptically. "This is starting to sound pretty sketchy" I said but I sat down anyways. </p><p>Nathan chuckled and placed his book down "Listen, I've got plenty of money. I'm more interested in things that can't be bought" he started. I tensed and he chuckled again "Relax little mouse I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, this is a negotiation" he said. </p><p>I forced the tension from my frame and leaned back on the couch "Would you stop calling me that?" I asked stubbornly. </p><p>He tutted and shook his head "I'm afraid that's gonna be extra" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and folded my arms across my chest, waiting for him to continue. "I have a few things I highly value that I look for from people I involve myself with. Most of all is loyalty" he began getting to the point. "You see the people I call my friends want for nothing, that's why my friendship is so sought after, however very few earn the privilege" he paused.</p><p>I had absolutely no idea where this was going, was he saying he wanted to be friends? That didn't seem right. "What does this have to do with cigarettes?" I asked.</p><p>He smiled then "I'd be willing to supply you with cigarettes in exchange for your loyalty" he said as if it were the most simple thing in the world.</p><p>I frowned and shook my head "What does that even mean? Are you going to be calling me in the middle of the night to help you hide a body or something?" I asked, only internally freaking out.</p><p>Nathan shook his head "No no you're far too small to be of any help moving a dead person" he joked "No what I want from you is far far simpler, just three little things; I need a sanctuary, somewhere I can escape and relax without anyone knowing I'm there. Unfortunately my friends always seem to know how to find me so I need somewhere they wouldn't even think to look, that's where you come in" he began to explain "I need to be able to come to your room whenever necessary, I also need you to swear to me that whatever happens you will keep our agreement secret and will always be honest with me. In return I will ensure a constant supply of cigarettes and, if all goes well, anything else you might need" he finalised.</p><p>I sat there staring at him dumbfounded, was he being serious? He looked completely serious. I had half a mind to tell him no and just leave but... Could I really afford to do that? I'd be sacrificing the peace and sanctity of my dorm room, my home for the next year, to a guy that I didn't even know. </p><p>'Anything else you might need' </p><p>Sure Nathan obviously had more than enough money to do what he wanted but to make an offer like that to practically a stranger, he must really need this. Not to mention smokes have been a major leech on my funds and without having to worry about paying for them I could save so much more money for college and finally get the escape I've been working towards.</p><p>I took a deep breath as I calculated my options, I could feel the nervous energy bouncing off of the handsome man beside me but he controlled his face to remain neutral. "No dead bodies?" I asked, needing to be sure.</p><p>Nathan nodded, minutely leaning closer, excitement replacing his nerves. "No dead bodies" he promised. </p><p>I couldn't help but smile a little, this side of him was kinda cute and very endearing. "Alright I agree" I conceded.</p><p>He relaxed then and leaned back, his usual smirking mask adorning his lips. "Wonderful, I'll just need you to finally give me your word that you will not tell a soul about anything I might do or say with you, and that you will forever be 100% honest with me" he insisted.</p><p>I thought for a moment "Will you extend the same courtesy?" I asked.</p><p>Nathan seemed to hesitate but nodded none the less "It's only fair" he said.</p><p>I relaxed into the couch and stuck out my hand "You have my word that I will always be completely honest and I won't tell anyone about anything that happens concerning this agreement" I swore.</p><p>He grinned and shook my outstretched hand "Excellent" he said. Once he had let go of my hand, he reached somewhere behind him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Before he handed it to me he held out his hand. "Your phone please" he demanded.</p><p>I hesitated before pulling my mobile out of my pocket and handing it to him. "What do you want with it?" I asked.</p><p>He happily gave me the cigarettes and took the phone from me "I'm putting my number in it, stupid" he said with a laugh. </p><p>Right, that makes sense. I put the box in my pocket and watched Nathan's thumbs tap my phone screen. "You might want to set a password, little mouse" he said before handing my phone back to me. I quickly nodded and took it back "Oh and your boyfriend sent you like three texts" he added, the teasing tone returning to his voice. </p><p>I frowned. Boyfriend? I looked down at the screen and saw messages from Warren. I cursed my cheeks for reddening and I shook my head "He's not my boyfriend" I said defiantly. Nathan waved his hand dismissively and I stood "Whatever" I mumbled. What did I care if he thought Warren was my boyfriend anyway? I didn't care. </p><p>"Text me when you run out" he simply said as I left his room. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. </p><p>"Max?" Warren's voice made me jump at least two inches into the air. </p><p>I spun around to see he had just walked through the doors to the dorm. "Hey! I was just looking for you, I couldn't remember which room was yours" I lied, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.</p><p>He seemed to buy it and smiled widely, walking over to me "I thought you said you had homework" he said. </p><p>I nodded "I do but I figured I'd just do it later, it's not due till Monday anyways" I said with a laugh. </p><p>Warren grinned then "Awesome! Okay, let's watch some freaky movies then!" He said enthusiastically, leading me towards what I assumed was his room. </p><p>Jeez that was way too close, I should have checked the coast was clear before I left Nathan's room. I have to be more careful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~</p><p>"Relax" Nathan's voice was as soft as his hands caressing my face. My breath hitched in my throat, looking deeply into his eyes I could see an intense hunger and passion. His touch trailed down my shoulders, to my chest and then my thighs. "Don't you want to kiss me?" He teased, his fingers itching closer to an area that had never been touched like this before. </p><p>"Little mouse?"</p><p>I gasped and sat up straight, looking around my dorm room in the pitch darkness. A dream. </p><p>I can't believe I just dreamt about Nathan Prescott. I suppose it didn't help that I saw him everyday in class and now we had this inane deal. My cheeks burned red with the phantom feeling of his hands still on me and I threw off my blanket. I needed some air. I thought about pulling some jeans on but it was around 3am and not very cold so I figured I'd get away with just putting on a hoodie. </p><p>I crept out of the dorm building and pulled out the obligatory cigarette. </p><p>"Bad dreams?" </p><p>Of course he's out here right now. </p><p>I spun my head around to glare at him but my face fell when I saw his. Nathan looked so exhausted and broken. What had happened?</p><p>I walked over to where he was sat on the bench and offered him a cigarette "Something like that, you too?" I asked softly, sitting beside him.</p><p>He just nodded and lit both of our smokes. "Thanks" he mumbled. </p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" I asked awkwardly, I wasn't entirely sure what to do. Part of me wanted to comfort him, maybe hold his hand or something but that would just be weird. </p><p>Nathan shook his head "Don't worry about it, it happens a lot" he said dismissively. I just nodded and puffed at the cigarette in between my fingers. "What was your dream about?" He asked. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>"I-I'd rather not say" I stuttered. </p><p>This reaction made him instantly perk up. His usual smirk returning and brightening his eyes as he looked at me "Oh" He said in realisation.</p><p>Double shit. </p><p>He was going to ask, and I couldn't lie. I promised I'd be honest. "Did the innocent little mouse have a dirty dream?" He teased. </p><p>I shoved at him "I. Am. Not. Innocent" I emphasised each word with a shove.</p><p>Nathan just laughed and caught my hand on the last one "So you did have a dirty dream!" He exclaimed in delight. </p><p>My cheeks flushed and I shushed him "Jeez not so loud you'll wake up the whole campus" I scolded. </p><p>He shook his head, still not letting go of my hand "Was it about me?" He asked.</p><p>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.</p><p>I kept my mouth shut, which was answer enough, and looked away pulling my hand from his. Nathan hummed next to me and I felt him lean closer. "Was I good?" He whispered in my ear.</p><p>A shiver ran down my spine and I rolled my eyes "You're an ass" I grumbled unhappily. </p><p>His next chuckle was deeper than the others, sexual. "I'm gonna take that as a yes" he said smugly.</p><p>I shuffled away from him and inhaled deeply on my cigarette, needing the nicotine to calm my racing heart. I did not want him. "It was a stupid dream and it freaked me out so I came out here to get away from it" I said. </p><p>Nathan sat back as he watched me "How'd that work out for you?" He asked sarcastically. </p><p>I blew smoke in his face and he laughed "Whatever, at least I'm not the one afraid of being vulnerable" I shot back at him. </p><p>His laughter stopped and anger twitched in his face "I'm not afraid of anything" he said, his voice hard.</p><p>I looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hit a nerve did I?" I asked rhetorically. Obviously I had. </p><p>He turned his burning gaze away from me and looked at the ground as if he wanted to break it into tiny pieces. Maybe that was unfair of me to say, I didn't know anything about him. </p><p>I sighed and finished my cigarette before standing "I'm sure my sofa is no where near as comfortable as yours but it's free if you don't wanna go back to your room" I said. Not that I wanted him to even step foot in my room let alone sleep there but the way he looked when I came out here had left me a little shaken. </p><p>If it were me, I wouldn't want to sleep alone. Besides given our agreement he was going to invade it some time or another, might as well bite the bullet and get the first time out of the way.</p><p>Nathan said nothing but he stood, finishing his cigarette, and followed me into the girls dormitory building. The silence of the halls was comforting as we walked towards my room. Not a soul had noticed us, and hopefully no one would. </p><p>I opened my door and stepped aside so Nathan could walk in. I felt completely exposed as he looked around. It was so personal in here. I had my wall of pictures above my bed, an abstract display of my personality on show for him to read. My favourite books and CDs on the shelves. Hell even my diary was laying on my desk. </p><p>I feared he'd make fun of me, of all of it. But he didn't. He simply, and carefully, moved my guitar from the sofa and laid down. I smiled a little to myself and grabbed one of my spare blankets. </p><p>"Here" I said softly, laying it on him. </p><p>"Thanks" he replied, kicking his shoes off. </p><p>I pulled off my hoodie and in the immense silence I heard Nathan's breath stagger. </p><p>Oh fuck, I was only wearing tiny pyjama shorts and a tank top. I turned towards my bed and pretended I hadn't even noticed, pretending that it wasn't a big deal for him to see me in such little clothing. </p><p>"Goodnight" I whispered as I climbed under my covers. Once my head hit the pillow I felt exhausted. </p><p>"Sweet dreams" I barely heard his reply before I was asleep again. </p><p>***</p><p>I groaned when my alarm went off, I swung my arm out from under the covers and switched it off before remembering what had happened last night. I sat up quickly and looked around only to find my room empty.</p><p>"Nathan?" I asked groggily. </p><p>Had I dreamt about him twice? I stood to get dressed when a slip of paper resting on the couch caught my eye. </p><p>Thanks mouse</p><p>So I hadn't dreamt it, I wonder what time he left then? </p><p>"Whatever, at least he's gone and I can get changed" I said to myself, though I still vaguely smelled of cigarette smoke from last night so I decided to run and take a quick shower first. </p><p>Once I was clean and clothed, I grabbed my bag holding everything I'd need for the day and swiftly left my room. </p><p>"Good morning Max!" Kate said enthusiastically, she had left her room just as I was leaving mine. </p><p>I smiled warmly and nodded "Good morning, want to go to breakfast together?" I asked. </p><p>She nodded happily "Yes please" she agreed, matching her steps with mine. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.</p><p>Which time? I thought. </p><p>"Yeah it was okay, still getting used to a strange bed" I said, avoiding all details of what actually happened last night. </p><p>Kate nodded "I understand that, it took me a while too when I first started at boarding school" she admitted.</p><p>The small talk continued as we walked through the campus, when we entered the cafeteria my eyes landed on Nathan sat on the other side of the hall, surrounded by all the popular kids. </p><p>For a moment our eyes met and I felt my pulse speed up. However he looked away after only a second, as if my presence meant absolutely nothing and continued to ignore his 'friends'. </p><p>Asshole.</p><p>I reminded myself, he's just a mean little rich kid. I looked away from him and nodded to whatever Kate had been saying. "Maximum impact!" Warren called from where he was sat at a nearly empty table. </p><p>I smiled politely and waved "Mind if we sit with my friend? I'm sure he'll like you" I said to Kate. </p><p>She smiled nervously but nodded anyways "S-sure thing" she stuttered. </p><p>We grabbed our breakfasts and joined Warren who was sat with a girl he shared science with. Brooke I believe her name was. She didn't seem to be happy when Kate and I sat down. </p><p>"Yesterday was fun, we should do it again when you're next free" Warren enthused at me. </p><p>"I'm finished, see you in class Warren" Brooke suddenly said, standing up and walking away before anyone could comment. </p><p>He looked up, dumbfounded before shrugging and turning back towards Kate and I. "She probably has some notes she has to go over or something" he assumed.</p><p>I nodded, unconvinced, and chewed at my toast "Yeah, the movies were cool. By the way this is my friend Kate Marsh, she takes photography with me and has the cutest rabbit named Alice" I said, eagerly changing the subject and introducing Warren and Kate. </p><p>Kate lit up at the mention of her pet and Warren began asking about it immediately. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I tuned out of the conversation, pulling it into my lap. It was probably my mom checking on me and making sure I was eating breakfast. </p><p>I frowned upon seeing the name of the sender. </p><p>Sexy 😘:<br/>Looks like you might have some competition getting your boyfriend's attention ;) </p><p>There was only one person this could be, I casually glanced behind me to see Nathan smirking down at his lap. I looked back down at my phone when another message came through.</p><p>Sexy 😘:<br/>Don't look over, people need to think we don't know each other remember?</p><p>I rolled my eyes at the screen and quickly typed my reply.</p><p>Max:<br/>I'm changing your name in my phone</p><p>His reply came almost instantly and I wondered if he heard a single thing the crowd of people around him was saying. </p><p>Sexy 😘: <br/>You're absolutely not. It's against the rules, besides you can't be seen having my name in your phone. Yours isn't in mine. </p><p>Of course it wasn't. I could already guess what it was.</p><p>Max: <br/>It better not be Little Mouse I swear to god</p><p>I hated that stupid nickname, and I hated even more that he wouldn't let it go. </p><p>Sexy 😘:<br/>Of course not! It's Side Piece 😏</p><p>My cheeks flushed and I shook my head. </p><p>Max: <br/>Wow, classy.</p><p>With that last message I put my phone on silent and tried to focus on what my friends were discussing. </p><p>***</p><p>"And now I'd like to announce my personal favourite project!" Mr. Jefferson began "The Everyday Heros Contest!" He announced excitedly. </p><p>A riot of hushed murmurs broke out through the classroom.</p><p>"You each must submit one photograph that best represents yourself or someone else in heroic action, this must be accompanied by a signed letter of approval from a parent or guardian. I will then send them to be judged, the winner will fly to San Francisco and represent their school at the Zeitgeist Gallery on October 11th" he explained.</p><p>I had absolutely no idea what I'm going to shoot. At least I had a few weeks to figure it out. I wondered what Nathan would enter, I hadn't actually seen any of his work yet. My eyes found him where he sat with Victoria to my left, he was listening to her saying something and staring down at his laptop, most of the rich kids here had laptops to write notes with in class. He looked peaceful, until Mr. Jefferson began speaking again, when he did a tight tension lined his frame. Nathan always seemed to be as tightly wound as a coil whenever it came to Mark Jefferson. It was strange. More than likely it was that he felt intimidated by him, but there was something not quite right about these reactions. Something primal and instinctive.</p><p>I looked away from him quickly before anyone noticed my staring, when Mr. Jefferson released the class I hastily stood and collected my bag. I couldn't help the look of disgust that donned my face when I saw Victoria make a beeline for Mr. Jefferson's desk. Of course she was going to flirt with him. What had to go wrong in this girls mind to think a guy over twice her age was an appropriate person to pursue? Sure objectively he was an attractive man but he was literally old enough to be her father. </p><p>I made my swift exit and slipped my headphones in, more than ready to escape reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Smut Warning ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~</p><p>I was on my bed, laying on my front, as I took notes on the chapter we were supposed to read for photography. No doubt Mr. Jefferson was going to test us on Monday. Unfortunately none of the information was sticking. </p><p>I was about to toss the text book across the room in frustration when the door to my dorm room opened. I knew it was Nathan, I couldn't explain how I knew. Perhaps it was the intoxicating scent of his designer cologne that wafted into the room with him, or maybe it was the goosebumps that raised on my skin whenever he was near, but when I looked up I wasn't surprised in the slightest to see I was right. </p><p>Nathan closed the door behind him and threw himself down on my couch. </p><p>"Anyone see you?" I asked, closing the textbook and pushing it away from me. </p><p>He just glared at me "I'm not an idiot Caulfield, I was careful" he snapped. </p><p>I pushed away the hurt I felt from his venomous tongue and rolled my eyes "You should talk to someone about those repressed anger issues" I said.</p><p>I shouldn't have said that.</p><p>"Shut up! I don't need you to psychoanalyse me, I pay people to do that" he said harshly. </p><p>I probably should have apologised, but I was too stubborn. Instead I stood and grabbed my jacket. "Whatever, I'll leave you to cool off" I said before making my way over towards the door. </p><p>I stopped short when Nathan grabbed my wrist. His grip was tight, and desperate. I looked back at him, expecting him to say something hurtful or angry. </p><p>But he didn't, he wouldn't even look at me. He stared down at his feet as his hand held my wrist in a vice. I wish I could read what he was thinking, understand what he was feeling, but he was good at only showing anger instead of any form of vulnerability. </p><p>I dropped my jacket and instead sat beside him on the couch. Nathan relaxed a little and let go of me, I'd probably have a bruise or two. He really must have not wanted me to go. Was he afraid of being alone? His reaction suggested as much but I couldn't be sure. </p><p>"What do you think of me?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him, he was still staring at the floor. "I thought you said you didn't want me psychoanalysing you?" I asked. </p><p>The muscles in Nathan's jaw twitched as he tried to contain his frustration "Just answer the question" he ordered. </p><p>I sighed and sat back "It's a complicated question. I think many things of you" I admitted. </p><p>He laughed humourlessly "All negative I assume" he said, his voice almost sounded empty.</p><p>I shook my head, even though he wasn't looking. "Actually no, sure I think you can be a complete ass sometimes but that's not all I think you are. I think you're lonely and really really tired. I think you hide a lot of yourself from everyone, maybe even from yourself. I think you have a lot of troubles and secrets that weigh on you. I also think you're beautiful, tragically fascinating and dark" I confessed. </p><p>Nathan had tensed again but the energy rolling off of him wasn't one of rage so I continued.</p><p>"I think you'd be my favourite thing to shoot with my camera, if I could capture your intense aura. I think you're probably dangerous and highly addictive, but I also think you're better than you perceive yourself to be" I finalised. </p><p>Being this honest about what I thought of Nathan Prescott was definitely not something I thought was going to happen today. However that seemed to be a consistent theme, I always surprised myself when I was around him. </p><p>His eyes were on me now and I felt my cheeks flush. "So yeah, that's what I think of you" I mumbled with a shrug, keeping my eyes on my hands rested in my lap. </p><p>"Max" Nathan said, I didn't look at him. That was the second time he's ever used my name, part of me actually believed he'd forgotten it. "Look at me" he said, voice more insistent. </p><p>I shook my head, I couldn't face looking him in the eye after saying all that. Nathan had other ideas however, he reached over and gently pulled my chin so that I was forced to look at him. </p><p>I was right, he did look tired. In fact he looked exhausted, not only physically but mentally too. I wondered if his friends noticed and were fussing over him, maybe that's why he needed to escape to my room. His eyes looked more alive than they did earlier though. Had I done that? Did my opinion even matter to him?</p><p>Before I could voice any of my questions his lips were suddenly on mine. My heart jumped up into my throat and I lifted my arms to push him away, but I couldn't. Because if I was being 100% honest I really didn't want to. </p><p>Instead my hands rested on his shoulders and I kissed him back. I wasn't sure what I was doing, I'd never kissed anyone before. Embarrassment flooded my body when I realised I was probably a terrible kisser, a guy like Nathan had probably kissed hundreds of girls, he'd probably done a lot more than kissing too. </p><p>I was about to pull away and apologise when Nathan placed his hand on my cheek and leaned even closer. He was enjoying it. The corners of my mouth turned up in a slight smile and with a new found confidence I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. </p><p>A tantalising groan of delight escaped from deep within Nathan's throat and it sent my head spinning, his other hand travelled to my waist and pulled me into his lap. This all felt so terrifying and new but also so incredibly good. </p><p>*Ring ring*</p><p>The sharp and intrusive sound of my ringtone pierced through the moment like an arrow through a canvas target. Nathan froze beneath me and I pulled away, quickly jumping off of his lap and grabbing my phone from the other said of the room. </p><p>I kept my back to him as I pressed answer, mostly to hide how embarrassed I was, I can't believe I'd just made out with Nathan Prescott. </p><p>"Hello?" I asked, cursing myself for my voice sounding so weak. </p><p>"Maxi-million! Are you alright? I tried texting you and there was no response, you sound funny is everything okay?" Warren's voice was full of concern. </p><p>I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck "Oh Warren hi! Yeah I'm fine I was just taking a nap" I lied, my voice back to normal now. </p><p>I could feel Nathan's eyes burning holes in the back of my head but I didn't turn around. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, dinner is gonna be served soon though so maybe it was good" he said with a laugh.</p><p>I faked a laugh in response "Yeah probably, I'll see you in the cafeteria then" I said before hanging up. </p><p>I took another deep breath before turning around to face Nathan. </p><p>He was gazing out of the window, anger set in his frame once again, was it because of the kiss? Was I wrong thinking he was enjoying it?</p><p>"Let's just forget about it okay? I just needed a distraction" Nathan said, my heart plummeted down to the souls of me feet and I just numbly nodded. Of course that's all it was, what did I even think would happen? "Have fun with your boyfriend" he spat before checking the coast was clear and leaving my room. </p><p>"I don't care what that was, it doesn't matter, it was just a game for him" I whispered to myself, urging my mind to just forget it. </p><p>But it was my first kiss. And it felt so good. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I growled in frustration and grabbed my jacket from where I had thrown it, why couldn't he have just let me leave him alone then none of that would have happened. Selfish asshole. </p><p>I made sure I was early to the cafeteria so I could stand out the back and sneak a smoke. After what happened I definitely needed one. </p><p>I pulled one out and lit it up, sighing in contentment. </p><p>"You smoke?" Again, Warren's voice coming from nowhere made me jump out of my skin. He held his hands up defensively when I looked over and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you" he apologised.</p><p>I placed my hand on my chest to will my pulse to slow and nodded "It's okay, and yeah I do. I was hoping you wouldn't find out actually" I admitted, after all it was habit I wasn't exactly proud of. </p><p>Warren shook his head and walked over to join me "Hell, I don't mind. It's not my business if you smoke or not. Guess that's why you've been so weird lately" he accessed. </p><p>It was my turn to look sheepish as I turned my gaze toward my feet, taking a drag from my cigarette "You noticed that, huh?" I asked. </p><p>He just nodded "Yeah, I was a little worried but I was sure you'd tell me when you felt comfortable enough so I wasn't gonna ask or pressure you" he explained. </p><p>I smiled at him, Warren really was a good friend. "Thanks, speaking of acting weird, I kinda think your friend with the blue and red streaks has a crush on you" I said, changing the subject to something less focused on me. </p><p>Warren looked at me in surprise "Brooke? Nah! She's just awkward sometimes, we've been study buddies for ages is all" he said dismissively. </p><p>Somehow I didn't quite believe that's all there was but I shrugged and dropped it, it wasn't any of my business and I might have been wrong anyway. </p><p>By the time I had finished my cigarette, the cafeteria was open and dinner was being served so we walked back around to the entrance and joined people arriving. I felt my eyes instantly drawn to Nathan already sat with his groupies, he was already watching me with rage filled eyes so I looked away quickly and threw myself into conversation with Warren. </p><p>"So I was thinking, do you wanna do anything this weekend? I could swing by your dorm and we could chill?" Warren asked as we sat down at what had become our usual table with Brooke, Stella, Kate and Alyssa. </p><p>I went to nod but stopped myself, we couldn't hang out in my room. It was too much of a risk that Nathan would walk in and that would be a complete disaster. </p><p>"Could we hang in your room instead? We could play some video games that way" I suggested instead. </p><p>Warren grinned and nodded eagerly "Sure! Sounds good" he agreed. </p><p>I nodded gratefully and began eating, trying desperately to ignore the daggers coming from Brooke.</p><p>I tuned out of the conversation, unable to stop thinking about what had happened within the last hour with Nathan. It would be an understatement to say he was the most complex and frustrating person I've ever met. If I was given the rest of my life to figure him out it still probably wouldn't be enough time. </p><p>It was still all I could think about when I was trying to fall asleep that night. The dream I had was nothing compared to what his hands actually felt like on me. I craved it like an addict. It was sad, here I was obsessing over a kiss and he had probably already forgotten. Like he said, he just needed a distraction. </p><p>Would I be okay with being a distraction? </p><p>Maybe I would be, it's safe to say I was definitely attracted to him but I absolutely didn't have feelings for him. </p><p>I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, I'll never get to sleep at this point. Would he be outside right now? Did I even want to risk running into him for just one lousy cigarette.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>I grabbed my hoodie and opened my door to leave but almost shrieked when I saw Nathan standing there. Just outside my door. </p><p>"Can I come in?" He whispered. </p><p>He was asking? Given our agreement and how he had entered my room earlier it was definitely surprising. </p><p>I nodded, lost for words, and stood to the side to allow him in. He walked past me and I closed the door behind him before dropping my hoodie back on my bed. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.</p><p>He stood in the middle of my room, shoulders hunched and looking very lost. "I don't know. My mind won't stop, I can't sleep and I can't relax" he said, he sounded desperate. "I just want it to be quiet for one moment" he whispered. </p><p>I didn't know what to do, what was he talking about? I walked around to look him in the eyes and saw they were red and puffy, almost as if he'd been crying. </p><p>"What can I do?" I asked helplessly. I couldn't explain my innate need to make him feel better but for some reason I felt like it was my responsibility. </p><p>Nathan's eyes locked onto mine "If you get uncomfortable, tell me to stop" he said seriously before leaning in and capturing my lips in his. </p><p>I melted into his touch once again, despite telling myself not to. As my hands tangled themselves into his soft brown hair, Nathan's found their way down to my hips, fingertips brushing under the hem of my thin pyjama shirt. All rational thought left my body and I pushed him back onto my bed, letting my instincts and desire take over. </p><p>Nathan grinned looking up at me and I smiled back, climbing onto his lap so I was straddling his hips. No words needed to be said, somehow we didn't need communication to know exactly where this was going. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off before lifting mine.</p><p>Maybe it was the lack of light in the room or maybe it was the way Nathan was looking at me but I didn't feel self conscious. My entire chest was on display for this guy I barely knew and it didn't feel wrong or shameful. It just felt good. </p><p>Nathan's hands massaged my small breasts and a quite moan left my lips. He smirked at me and the sinful sensuality of it made a heat grow between my legs. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss.</p><p>He turned us over so he was hovering over me and I was on my back, he lifted my legs around his waist and nibbled on my bottom lip. Man that felt good. My cheeks flushed as a high pitched mewl left my mouth, I didn't even know I could make that sound. </p><p>Nathan took this opportunity while my lips were parted to invade my mouth with his tongue. He tasted like cinnamon. My fingers hooked through the belt loops on his jeans and I pulled his hips against mine. </p><p>The moan that came from Nathan then sent shivers down my spine, I wanted to make him do that again. This time I moved my hips against his, grinding up on him. </p><p>Nathan moaned against my lips and pulled away slightly "You're far too good at this for an innocent little mouse" he whispered, voice husky with lust. </p><p>I smirked at him and unbuttoned his jeans "I told you I'm not innocent" I replied. Even though I technically was. </p><p>He chuckled deeply and pulled away fully so he could stand. He watched me as he slipped off his jeans and I could see first hand that he definitely desired me as much as I desired him. "I don't suppose you have protection then?" He asked. </p><p>I thought for a moment before nodding and reaching into my nightstand. Never did I actually think I'd use the condoms my friends; Kristen and Fernando, had gotten me as a joke going away present. I held one up and smiled triumphantly at Nathan's surprised expression.</p><p>"Well aren't you full of surprises" he said, taking it from me and climbing back between my legs. He leaned in and left a trail of wet kisses down my neck. I tilted my head back to give him more room and he growled in approval "I've never craved anything so badly, you're like a drug" he said before biting on the sensitive skin of my collarbone. </p><p>I moaned softly "I didn't know this kinda thing would feel so good" I confessed in a hushed whisper. </p><p>I felt Nathan's hands glide down my stomach and then rest on my hips, his fingers curled around my pyjama shorts and quickly tugged them down. And that was that, I was completely naked in front of him. I didn't even have time to feel embarrassed before his hand expertly moved between my thighs and massaged at my most sensitive area. My back arched and I gripped his shoulders as I moaned. </p><p>"You really are a virgin" Nathan said with a pleased chuckle "You're already soaking wet" he added, moving his fingers closer to my entrance. My body filled with heat and throbbed with need, god I wanted him to touch me. To never stop touching me. "Will you give me your virginity?" He whispered in my ear.</p><p>I just took a deep breath and nodded "It's yours" I consented. </p><p>My mother had always told me to save my first time for someone I loved but... I felt safe and I really wanted this, Kristen had always enthused that with how far women's rights had come we should feel free to express our sexuality without guilt. So that's what I was doing. I was ready for this and wanted it. </p><p>"I'll stop whenever you ask me to" Nathan assured me before slowly inserting one of his fingers, presumably to ready me for what comes next. </p><p>I bit my lip to stifle a moan and tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging on it ever so slightly. As I loosened up, Nathan gradually entered more fingers and worked them in and out of me. </p><p>Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to feel him inside of me "I'm ready, fuck me Nathan" I begged. </p><p>He let out a groan and rubbed himself against me, it felt so good. He slowly pushed his way in and I couldn't help but wince at the sharp pain. He paused and pressed soft kisses on my cheek while I caught my breath and adjusted to him. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked gently. </p><p>I smiled and nodded "Yeah, you can move again" I assured him, I had relaxed around him now. Nathan nodded and slowly thrusted out and then back in again. </p><p>"Oh fuck" I whispered, throwing my head back in pleasure. </p><p>"You feel amazing, Max" Nathan moaned against my neck. I smiled, I was making him feel good. </p><p>Little innocent virgin Max, was making the infamous Nathan Prescott feel that good. </p><p>The gentle thrusts picked up speed and I had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly, after all it was nearly 4 in the morning and we definitely didn't want to be caught. </p><p>Nathan slowly pulled out before flipping me over so that I was on my knees and the side of my face was pressed against my duvet. "You've got such a cute little ass" Nathan grunted, giving it a slap before thrusting deeply inside of me. </p><p>Fuck this position felt so much better. </p><p>I buried my face in my blanket to muffle my moan, I rocked my hips back against Nathan's thrusts and he moaned, is fingers digging into my hips. I wondered if I'd have bruises, for some reason the thought of having marks left on me from this made me giddy and excited. </p><p>As the pace picked up I clenched the bedsheets in my fists, feeling a pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. "Are you gonna cum for me mouse?" Nathan purred in my ear. </p><p>I nodded breathlessly, looking back at him with lust hazed eyes. He grinned and nodded "Cum with me" he ordered, thrusting hard into a deep spot within me. </p><p>It only took a few more thrusts for us both to fall over the edge of our climaxes. </p><p>Nothing more was said as we cleaned up and climbed into bed. It seemed sex was the answer to help Nathan, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. I watched him for a moment, he looked so different when he was sleeping. </p><p>He looked younger, without his guarded scowling eyes or mischievous smirk, he just looked like a regular guy. He also looked peaceful. I took pride in knowing that I helped achieve that. Soon exhaustion overwhelmed me and I fell into slumber right beside him in the small single bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Same Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little short but it serves a purpose. The next one will be longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~ </p><p>Morning light filtered through my window and onto my face, gently waking me from my deep slumber. I opened my eyes to see Nathan was surprisingly still there sound asleep. I had half expected him to have slipped out of my room before I woke up. </p><p>I stretched and carefully climbed over him to get out of bed, trying hard not to wake him. My cheeks flushed as I looked down at my still naked form. Last night had really happened. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a clean shirt and pair of jeans before going to the chest of drawers for underwear. </p><p>"Now that's a shame" Nathan's voice sounded, groggily, from my bed as I was pulling my clothes on. </p><p>I rolled my eyes at him and continued getting dressed "We should probably talk about what happened last night, make sure we're on the same page" I said.</p><p>Nathan groaned and rolled over, covering his head with my duvet "What is it with people and talking things through" he grumbled unhappily.</p><p>I tossed his clothes on him and sat on my sofa to put on my sneakers "Don't worry I won't make you talk about your feelings, Mr The-Only-Emotion-I-Feel-Is-Anger" I mocked "It was fun and I liked it and if I'm not mistaken, it seemed to help you" I began.</p><p>Nathan had turned back around and was watching me now. He nodded, sitting up "It did, I haven't slept that well in a really long time" he admitted.</p><p>I smiled to myself, the pride I felt last night returning. "In that case I'm more than happy to add that to the agreement. No feelings or obligations, just sex" I explained.</p><p>Nathan's eyebrows raised in surprise and admiration "I gotta say, my respect for you has definitely been raised. Most girls are all over you after sex and given you were a virgin I expected you'd be proclaiming that you were in love with me or some bullshit" he confessed. I definitely wasn't in love with him. "Quite frankly I'm relieved, and grateful. Thank you for last night, it really did help. I'd appreciate adding sex to our agreement" he agreed.</p><p>I could tell his gratitude was genuine so I grinned and nodded "This is a two way agreement however, I would like to request sex if I need to as well" I added, blushing a little at my boldness. But this was something I wanted, it felt really good and was really cathartic. Just as a cigarette was great when stressed I could imagine the rush of endorphins and dopamine from sex would work wonders as well.</p><p>Nathan nodded, now pulling his clothes on too. "That sounds more than fair, if we're going to be doing that regularly I'd recommend taking the pill just in case" he suggested.</p><p>I nodded in agreement before picking up my phone and hoodie "I gotta go, see you later" I said before leaving my dorm. I trusted that Nathan had better things to do than go through my things so I wasn't worried about leaving him alone in my room. I left the dorm building and made my way towards the cafeteria. I expected Warren would be waiting there for me since we had agreed to hang out today. </p><p>I opened the new pack of cigarettes Nathan had given me as I walked and pulled one out. I lit it and sighed, I wanted to talk to someone about all of this, hell I'd just given my virginity to a guy I didn't even really like platonically. I found him intriguing sure but other than that his bad boy spoilt brat attitude was more of an annoyance than a turn on. The only thing we had in common was photography and smoking. And even then our photograph preferences were probably completely opposite to each other. I wasn't sure about other girls, but that definitely wasn't enough for me to gain an emotional attachment. </p><p>Was I wrong to want a purely physical relationship? Should I feel like a slut? </p><p>I didn't. </p><p>I sighed in frustration, even if I did have someone to talk to about this I couldn't. I had agreed to keep everything a secret. My thoughts left my mind when I saw Warren waiting outside of the cafeteria for me. I smiled and finished my cigarette before walking up to him "Morning nerd" I said playfully. </p><p>Warren fake gasped and shook his head "That is King Nerd to you, peasant" he said before laughing. </p><p>I laughed too and walked in with him to grab some food. "So what is on the royal agenda today?" I asked. </p><p>He looped his arm around one of mine and hummed in thought "Perhaps something vintage? How do you feel about text adventure games?" He inquired. </p><p>***</p><p>~ Nathan ~</p><p>I sat on Max's bed for a while after she left, trying to gather my thoughts. I examined each of the photos on the wall above, they all had the same emotional resonance. Life. The complete opposite to my entire portfolio, and yet strangely I thought they'd work well together. A complimenting juxtaposition. </p><p>My mind was no more organised as it had been earlier so I figured I'd try an exercise the therapist had suggested. I stood and walked over to Max's desk hoping she'd have what I needed. She did. </p><p>I grabbed one of the blank sticky notes and a pen and sat down at her desk. </p><p>1. Nightmares<br/>2. Pressure <br/>3. Mark Jefferson <br/>4. Max</p><p>I wrote down the things that were circling around in my head and causing it to ache. I took a breath and decided to focus on one at a time like the therapist instructed. </p><p>Max</p><p>She reminded me a little of Samantha. However I never felt any of the things I feel with Max when I was with Samantha, we were simply good friends and it was easy to be around each other. </p><p>Max however was infuriating. Prancing around with that Warren Graham, then she goes and has the ability to completely change how I'm feeling. The way she was last night, I had no idea she had that confident and sultry side of her. It was far sexier than one girl should be. </p><p>I had fought coming back here last night, I wanted to see her and to kiss her again but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I'm so sick of people lying about how they feel with me, sick of them telling me they love me when I know they don't. But Max didn't do that, she just liked it. Sex did seem to be the solution, as soon as I started kissing her all the thought and voices that were screaming in my head just silenced. It was so blissful, I hadn't felt so free in years. </p><p>I feel like when I'm here with Max I can actually relax and remember what it's like to just be me. I don't think I even knew who I was, I'm always so busy trying to be who everyone expects me to be. </p><p>Father wants me to be the perfect progeny, a cold and hardened Prescott.</p><p>Victoria wanted me to be the accompanying asshole that complements her but doesn't try to make a move. Not that I wanted to, her obvious obsession with Mark Jefferson disgusted me. </p><p>Mark Jefferson </p><p>The person I thought I could actually turn to, the one lifeline I had left. He promised to take me under his wing, and he did. Little did I know he intended to bring out the sickness in me rather than help me fight it. He said it was my talent, that it would bring me fame and prosperity. I wasn't sure I even wanted fame and prosperity. </p><p>I wanted out, but he had shown me everything. All of his secrets. There was nothing I could do, if I even tried to pull away or tell anyone he would go straight to my father. </p><p>That thought alone made my blood chill and heart momentarily stop beating. </p><p>My phone buzzing in my pocket pulled me back into reality and I crumpled up the sticky note in my hand. I tossed it in the bin and pulled out my phone to read the message. </p><p>Victoria:<br/>Where the fuck are you? I'm bored, wanna go cause some trouble? 😈</p><p>I sighed and swiftly left the peace of Max's room to collect Victoria from hers. Whatever trouble she wanted to make had to be better than thinking about all of the shit that's making my life harder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beneath the Surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Nathan ~</p><p>Screams. Deafening, blood curdling screams. They echoed through the darkness as I ran as fast as I could. All I could see were the faces of all the girls Mark had photographed. His calm, emotionless voice telling me that this was good, it was art, it was okay. All I could think about was Victoria being one of those girls. </p><p>"Why didn't you warn me Nathan?" Her broken voice asked. "I thought we were friends, this is all your fault!" She accused. </p><p>Rachel's distorted face replaced Victoria's then "Murderer, I'm dead because of you" she cried, desperation thick in her voice. "You could have saved me Nathan, instead you killed me!"</p><p>My hands covered my ears but I could still hear the voices as clearly as a cloudless night sky. </p><p>"It's all your fault" they claimed.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I couldn't!" I sobbed. Though it was a pathetic excuse, I knew I was just a coward. A stupid kid that wanted someone to believe in him. That thought he was doing what his father wanted.</p><p>I was finally able to break out of the dream when my phone buzzed next to my head on the pillow. I gasped for breath and clutched at the device, looking to see the cause of my saviour. </p><p>Side Piece 😏:<br/>Hey you up? </p><p>I let out a sigh and released the tension from my shoulders. Of course it was Max, she'd quickly become my life jacket in the surrounding waters trying so desperately to drown me. </p><p>Nathan:<br/>Yeah, meet me by the tree</p><p>I sent the text and climbed out of my bed, I pulled on the same clothes I'd shed only hours before and left my nightmare firmly in the room behind me. </p><p>I relaxed when I saw Max sat against the tree trunk in the courtyard, I walked over and smirked when she looked up at me. </p><p>"Couldn't sleep" she mumbled shyly. Max's ability to be cute and precious one moment then sexy and alluring the next was nothing short of an admirable talent. I wondered if she even knew she was doing it. I sat beside her and nodded "How come you're up?" She asked me. </p><p>I sighed, I didn't really want to tell her, I didn't want her pity. But I agreed to be honest with her as long as she was honest with me. "You actually saved me from a nasty dream" I admitted. </p><p>Max nodded, her fingers absently drawing patterns on my leg beside hers "I'm glad I messaged you then. I won't ask what it was about" she assured me and I relaxed again "I understand wanting to deal with things in your own way, I usually work through shit behind a camera" she added. </p><p>"I saw, your photos are beautiful" I admitted, referring to the collage of pictures on her dorm wall. </p><p>A pleased smile spread across Max's pink lips and I wondered if my opinion really actually mattered to her?</p><p>For everyone else my opinion only held weight because I'm a Prescott, but with Max it was obvious she couldn't care less who my father was.</p><p>Maybe that's why I was so drawn to her, because she was real and she felt real, while the rest of the world felt like it was behind glass.</p><p>She finally looked up and into my eyes and I could see once again we knew exactly what we both wanted without having to say a word. It was nice that we didn't have to speak to communicate with each other. No one has ever been able to read me or my intentions before. Though having said that, it was equally terrifying to know that this girl saw straight through me.</p><p>I took Max's hand in mine and stood, pulling her up with me. We walked back to her room in comfortable silence before pulling each other's clothes off.</p><p>Her lips were soft on mine, kissing me with the desperation for comfort that we both felt. Now knowing where they were, I grabbed the protection from Max's nightstand drawer and slipped it on. We wrapped our arms around each other, holding each other close in a secure embrace as I thrusted into her. </p><p>Max's soft moans were like an anchor keeping me grounded in reality. When we had finished I relaxed next to her, both of us staring up at the ceiling of the small dorm room. </p><p>"What was Seattle like?" I asked, spying the picture of the space needle on the wall and breaking the silence that had crept in. </p><p>"Alive" Max replied, turning and resting her head on my chest. The act should have felt intrusive and far too intimate for our agreement but it didn't. It was comforting. </p><p>"The opposite of here" I said, Arcadia Bay was a paper town filled with paper people. Everyone claimed they wanted to escape and leave but none of them did, they were all too comfortable being sheep. Comfortable with my father playing them like chess pieces. "Why'd you come here?" I asked. </p><p>Max hummed to herself "I want to go to college on the other side of the country, my parents aren't super thrilled about the idea so we agreed I'd attend my last year of high school here. So that I could experience what it's like living without them and they'd know I was in a place they knew" she explained "I wasn't thrilled about coming back here but Blackwell Academy is well know for its arts programs so it was a good compromise" she finished. </p><p>"Coming back?" I questioned, she was here before?</p><p>She nodded "I grew up here, my folks and I moved to Seattle five years ago and now I'm here again" she answered.</p><p>"Can't escape Arcadia Bay" I said with an empty laugh. As much as I desperately wanted to, I'd probably never get away from this hell hole. I was trapped. </p><p>"You can, when you're in charge of your own actions" Max said softly, I frowned and looked down at her. She met my gaze and smiled "I'm 18 so once I've finished school I'm legally free. I can go anywhere I want. If I get a scholarship to my dream college then great, if I don't I'll work my ass off for tuition fees. Either way, it will be my choice and I'll go where I want to go" she explained, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes.</p><p>Was it really that simple? Could I just leave? My father controls everything in Arcadia Bay, but only in Arcadia. If I left then I would actually be free. </p><p>With that dreamy thought in my mind I drifted into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>A pleasant melody roused me from my slumber, my eyes opened to find Max sat on the sofa playing on her guitar. I smiled a little, observing her. She looked peaceful, serene. Beautiful. </p><p>I saw her antique camera resting innocently on the nightstand by my head and smirked. It was obvious what I had to do. Trying to move slowly as to not disturb Max, I grabbed the camera, lined up the shot and..</p><p>Flash!</p><p>Max looked completely dumbfounded and I couldn't help bursting into laughter, she scowled and chucked one of the cushions at me. I quickly dodged it and sat up, observing the photo I had taken. It was nothing like my style but I still liked it. "One for the Everyday Heroes Contest I'd say" I joked. </p><p>Max put her guitar aside and snatched the photo from me. "I think not" she said. She studied it before smiling "It's not a bad shot though, it's going on my wall" she said, reaching over the bed and placing the picture in line with the others. "You have a good eye, I'd love to see your work at some point" she admitted as she stepped back. </p><p>I smirked, laying back down and folding my arms behind my head "Maybe if you beg" I teased.</p><p>Max rolled her eyes and shook her head "You wish, Prescott" she replied. </p><p>Thinking about it, I actually wouldn't mind seeing her beg. She'd be incredible to pose on her knees, tied up, big doe eyes looking up at me...</p><p>"Nathan?" Max's voice echoed through my mind and I looked up at her.</p><p>"Huh?" I asked, I had gotten lost in my thoughts, thankfully she pulled me out before they had the chance to get dark. </p><p>"I said, I'm hungry. I'm going to go grab some food, do you want me to grab you anything?" She repeated.</p><p>I shook my head and reached over to my clothes on the end of the bed, Max must have picked them up and folded them when she'd woken up. "As much as I hate to disappoint, you'll have to survive without my incomparable presence this morning" I said, flashing a smirk at her irritated expression.</p><p>"Get over yourself, see you whenever then" Max said with a dismissive wave. She grabbed her camera bag and left the room, leaving me with the crushing silence. </p><p>I sighed and got dressed. I didn't actually want to leave this room, it was like a separate realm away from everything that filled me with fear. A wave of dread washed over me when I looked at my phone screen. </p><p>Tutor: <br/>My office, Now.</p><p>Swallowing the panic bubbling up within me I replaced it with my numb mask and left my moment of peace. I arrived at Mr. Jefferson's office within what felt like seconds and knocked. </p><p>"Enter" he commanded. He used his fake voice on campus, the one that sounded normal and human. No one would ever suspect that he's insane. People thought I was crazy, that I was psychotic, but they had no idea what real crazy looked like. </p><p>Real crazy was Mark Jefferson.</p><p>~ Max ~</p><p>I racked my brain as I was sat with Kate in her room, we were talking about the Everyday Heroes contest and trying to decide what we wanted our shots to be. </p><p>"I think I'm going to go down to the fire department, I'll ask them if I can come out with them on a call and take a photo of them in action" Kate finally decided. </p><p>I nodded and smiled "That's a beautiful idea, Kate" I said, it was also perfect for her style. </p><p>But what was I meant to do? Jefferson wants us all to incorporate our styles into our shots as to not "Compromise your artistic integrity" as he said. </p><p>But my style was basically selfies... </p><p>I'm no hero, how was I supposed to incorporate myself with heroic actions?</p><p>My phone ringing broke my concentration and I looked around trying to remember where I'd placed it. </p><p>"Here" Kate said softly, handing me my phone from the floor with a smile. </p><p>I smiled back and took it gratefully "Thanks" I said before looking at the screen.</p><p>Incoming Call from Sexy 😘</p><p>My cheeks turned bright red and I turned away from Kate, hoping to god that she didn't see the name on the screen or my reaction. I took a deep breath and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I asked. </p><p>There was a pause, one long enough that I had to check that I hadn't accidentally rejected the call. Then a sigh rattled into the receiver sounding like thunder in my ear "Could... Could you meet me?" Nathan's voice sounded hesitant, there was something else there too. </p><p>My pulse quickened and a sense of worry settled into the pit of my stomach, whether I was worried about him or for what he needed me to do I wasn't sure but I was worried. </p><p>"Where?" I asked, I probably could have said no but there was a large part of me that didn't want to, the way Nathan's voice sounded was just... Weird. </p><p>"Lighthouse" was all he said before my phone beeped to signal that the call had ended. I looked down at my screen for a minute before looking back over at Kate. </p><p>She looked worried. I smiled at her and shook my head "Sorry I gotta go, my friend wants to show me something" I lied, I plastered a happy tone behind my voice to ease her. </p><p>It worked, Kate relaxed and smiled back at me again "Oh alright, see you tomorrow then Max" she said, handing me my bag. </p><p>I thanked her and swiftly left her dorm. Within minutes I was on the school bus riding into town. I stuck my earphones in and tried not to overthink anything. </p><p>By the time I had reached the top of the path leading to the lighthouse I had to take a few minutes to catch my breath, I'd been walking far too fast in attempt to reach my destination sooner. When I could breathe normally again I continued up the final little hill. </p><p>Nathan was sat on the ground by an unlit fire pit obviously made years ago by partying teenagers and used regularly since. He looked up as I approached and I could see his eyes were red and puffy again. Crying. I wondered who in the world would ever have the power to make Nathan Prescott cry. Everyone at school assumed he was fearless, he was fear at Blackwell Academy. </p><p>I sat down beside him and waited for him to be ready to speak. There were always so many questions I wanted to ask him, so many things I wanted to know. People had a habit of calling me nosey, I prefer curious, but things were different with Nathan. Spending time with him was like walking on a tightrope, exhilarating and addictive but one wrong step and you'd fall to your death. I never wanted to push him, sometimes it was as if he was walking on the tightrope with me. </p><p>"Were you busy?" He asked, his legs were bent up at the knee and he was resting his arms on them, hands dangling in front of his hunched torso. He looked so broken. </p><p>"No" I answered.</p><p>"Would you have come if you were?" He asked. </p><p>I thought about it before nodding "Yes".</p><p>His shoulders stiffened at my answer "Why?" He asked. </p><p>Why was he asking? </p><p>I frowned "Because you asked me to" I said as if the answer should have been obvious. </p><p>This didn't seem to help, he only tensed more "Because you're scared of me? Because you want something from me? Why, Max? Tell me specifically why you came" he demanded, his eyes never once leaving the ground. </p><p>"Because you asked me, Nathan" I repeated, gently placing my hand on his shoulder "You could have just told me, ordered me to come here. But you asked, so I came" I didn't explained. </p><p>In all honesty I would have expected him to command me, do as he wished and take what he wanted. That's the picture everyone painted of him and the one he hung around his neck as he posed with his Vortex Cult. However that was never the Nathan I saw when he was alone. He was one thing I never expected. </p><p>Gentle. </p><p>His muscles had relaxed under my touch and his shoulders slowly started to shake. I couldn't imagine how hard he was fighting to control the tears I could see in his eyes. I hated crying in front of people, to cry in front of someone who wasn't even your friend? He must really be hurting. </p><p>Maybe it was weird, maybe it would completely ruin the peaceful agreement we had, but I didn't care, I just wanted to make him feel better. So I wrapped my arms around his slim but muscular frame and hugged him tightly, pressing a small kiss on his temple. </p><p>For a moment I was certain Nathan was going to push me away, but instead he wrapped his arms around me in turn and clung on as if his life depended on it. He didn't make a sound but I could feel his tears seeping into the cloth of my T-shirt. I gently stroked the back of his head as he cried into my shoulder and was struck with such an intense feeling of protectiveness. </p><p>I didn't ever think I'd see this side of Nathan, I didn't think he had this side to him. Then again, truly, I didn't really know anything about him. All I knew was what he showed everyone at school and the more I spent time with him the more I learned that it was a complete facade. I hated seeing him hurting, I hated even more that people in our school would revel in seeing it, but being able to witness him like this was something I was very grateful for. It was becoming increasingly clear that not a lot of people got to see beneath the surface and yet I was. </p><p>The sun was considerably lower in the sky now and I could feel that Nathan had stopped crying a little while ago but made no move to pull away, not that I really minded but it was getting late. "If we don't move soon we'll miss the last bus back to campus" I said quietly. </p><p>"I can drive us back" he replied just as quiet, though he had tensed again slightly. Well that was one thing we didn't have to worry about, of course he had a car. I didn't move either then since there was no immediate reason to. Nathan relaxed again when he realised that I wasn't going to pull away and I couldn't help but smile when I felt him turn his head and press a kiss on my neck. "You hungry?" He asked. </p><p>"Starving" I admitted with a light chuckle. </p><p>Nathan pulled away then, only slightly and I felt my heart feel ten tonnes lighter seeing him smiling and his eyes, once again bright. That was the Nathan I was used to seeing. "Come on, dinners on me" he said, standing up and effortlessly lifting me up with him. "Least I can do for dragging you out here with no explanation" he added. </p><p>I laughed and shrugged, brushing dust off my jeans "Well, I'm not gonna argue with free food" I said and with that we left the lighthouse, climbing into Nathan's beat up truck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~ </p><p>I sat uncomfortably in the nurse's office waiting for her to finish on the phone, god I really didn't want to do this. This was going to be so embarrassing, but I was going to run out of the condoms in my nightstand soon so I had to.</p><p>"Alright dearie, how can I help you today?" She asked after putting the phone down. </p><p>My cheeks burned red and I fiddled with my hands in my lap "I uhh.. I was told to come to you to talk about contraception" I explained. </p><p>The woman simply nodded, her smile not changing as she reached behind her and grabbed several leaflets "Well first of all, I'm very glad you came to see me about this. Safe sex is a very important thing that kids need feel comfortable enough to talk about" she praised before handing me the colourful papers "Secondly, there are numerous different options for birth control now so here are some details about them and if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them" she added. </p><p>I looked down at the leaflets about pills and shots and implants and felt my head spin, this was all a little overwhelming. "Which one is the best?" I asked, looking back up at the woman. </p><p>She smiled sympathetically and grabbed her notebook and pen "Do you mind if I ask you some questions? I can help you figure out which one is best for you" she assured me. </p><p>I tried to relax a little and nodded "Yeah, okay" I agreed. </p><p>By the time I left the office I was feeling a lot more confident and comfortable with my choice, we went through all the details and it seemed that the injection was the best option for my needs and I wouldn't have to pay for it as I was still a student and the healthcare system would provide it. The nurse was also authorised and trained to give it to me because I was 18 so she did then and there in the office. I now didn't have to worry about it for another 13 weeks. Unfortunately it would take a week to begin working so I decided not to tell Nathan till then. </p><p>Classes were all over now so I left the school and began walking back towards the dorms. I pulled out my packet of cigarettes and lit one up, puffing out with a satisfied sigh. These were a lot better quality than the ones I was able to afford, turns out this deal with Nathan was far more beneficial than I thought it would be. So far I'd had no regrets. </p><p>"Maximus Prime" Warren greeted as he jogged to catch up to me. </p><p>I smiled warmly and flicked the ash off the end of my smoke "What's up Einstein?" I asked playfully. I'd gotten into the habit of calling him that ever since I found out he skipped two grades and was actually 16.</p><p>"I finished that flash drive for you" he enthused, handing me a small silver stick. </p><p>I grinned and took it "Thanks! This is great, I'll finally have something to watch besides YouTube before bed" I said with a laugh, though most nights lately I've been too preoccupied with Nathan to watch anything. </p><p>Warren mimicked my wide grin and nodded "Maybe we could watch something now if you're free?" He asked. </p><p>I hesitated, finishing my cigarette and stomping out the embers "Why don't we go to your dorm instead?" I suggested. </p><p>He frowned a little but shrugged and nodded "Sure, I just thought you might wanna chill in your room for a change" he said still smiling. </p><p>I relaxed and shook my head "Nah, your room is much better" I said, linking our arms together and walking to the dormitory building. </p><p>We ended up ordering pizza and watching a bunch of Doctor Who episodes since it's one of Warren's favourite shows. The sun was almost set and curfew was approaching so I stood, gathering my things. </p><p>"See you tomorrow boy wonder" I said affectionately as I walked over to the door. </p><p>Warren nodded and opened it for me "Night, Max" he said, hugging me goodbye. </p><p>I hugged him back before leaving his room and closing the door behind me. Before I could take another step I felt someone tightly grab my wrist and turning me to press my back against the wall. A flash of panic rolled through me but it quickly disappeared when my eyes locked with the blue ones I'd become accustomed to. </p><p>"What the hell were you doing in Graham's room?" He asked in a harsh whisper. </p><p>I scowled at him, why was he angry? What business was it to him what I did with Warren. I bit back the snarky comments that I wanted to say and took a deep breath. I promised to be honest, besides it's not like I was hiding anything. </p><p>"We were hanging out watching a sci-fi tv show" I said calmly "Why do you care?" I asked challengingly, of course I couldn't stop myself from provoking him further. I knew it wasn't a good idea but I just couldn't help myself. </p><p>Nathan pressed his arms either side of my head, pinning me against the wall and pressing his body against mine. I probably should have felt afraid, threatened, but I didn't. I was aroused. </p><p>He scowled back at me "I don't care" he spat. </p><p>Well that was obviously a lie. </p><p>I smirked at him, leaning closer "So I could have been making out with him? And you wouldn't give a fuck?" I asked teasingly. </p><p>A possessive rage flashed behind Nathan's eyes, giving me the exact reaction I wanted. "No fucking way" he growled, he opened his door beside us and pulled me in. He closed the door and pressed me against it. His head dived into my neck and left hungry kisses on the sensitive skin. "You're mine" said between kisses, biting playfully at my collarbone. </p><p>A soft moan escaped my lips and I buried one of my hands in Nathan's hair, tugging lightly as he left hickeys in his wake. In truth I was his physically, I didn't feel this attracted to anyone else. </p><p>"Prove it" I taunted him. </p><p>Nathan pulled away and watched me with a predatory gaze as he pushed my bag from my shoulder and pulled my shirt off. I grinned lifting my arms so he could get it off quicker. </p><p>He smiled at this reaction and we hungrily tore at each other's items of clothing. I was pretty sure the clasps on my bra were broken now, I wanted to be mad about it but the sheer passion in which Nathan had pried it off of me was far too sexy for me to care. It was just a stupid bra. </p><p>Our lips crashed together for a deep kiss, tongues twirling in a heated battle for dominance. I gave in when Nathan lifted my ass so that my legs wrapped around his waist. A soft whimper sounding from me as my desire for him grew. </p><p>I couldn't imagine myself being like this with anyone else, no one I'd ever met had filled me with such lust before. If you had told me a month ago that I'd be this sexually attracted to a guy I wouldn't have believed you. </p><p>"How bad do you want it mouse?" Nathan asked, trailing kisses along my jaw up to my ear. </p><p>With bated breath I gripped at his shoulders, pressing my chest against his as to try and get as much skin to skin contact as possible. "I want you" I whimpered, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the sound of my voice revealing how desperately I needed him. </p><p>Nathan's chuckle was deep and alluring as he carried me to his bed, pressing my bare back against the cool soft fabric of his comforter. "Who do you belong to?" He asked, kissing his way down my neck and to my chest. </p><p>My pulse quickened and toes curled when his mouth reached my nipple. "Nathan" I moaned his name. I could feel him smile widely against my chest before he moved to my other breast, massaging the one he was just licking with his hand.</p><p>"Tell me you're mine" he commanded. </p><p>My grip on his hair tightened as his other hand rubbed at my underwear, painful against my skin now. God I wanted them off. </p><p>"I'm yours Nathan" I submitted, this dominant side of his was so hot. </p><p>He let out a pleased growl and ripped my underwear off of me. Causing an embarrassingly loud moan to leave my lips. I covered my mouth with my free hand, hoping no one heard it. So both my bra and panties were destroyed. I'd probably have to go buy some more soon. </p><p>Nathan pulled away to take off his boxers and grab a condom from somewhere in his room before climbing back on top of me. </p><p>I pulled my hand away from my mouth and bit my lip "Turn me around again" I begged, that position had felt so good. </p><p>He grinned and nodded, pressing a soft kiss on my cheek, it was surprisingly sweet in contrast to everything we had been doing. It didn't last long however as he strongly flipped me over and lifted my hips. The way he moved me like I was nothing but a doll turned me on more than it probably should have. </p><p>I buried my face in his comforter, trying desperately to silence my moans as he thrusted into me. There was no way anyone would be asleep yet so there was more risk of being heard. I heard Nathan struggling to contain his moans too as I rocked my hips back into his thrusts. It was comforting to know at least that I affected him just as much as he did me. </p><p>He slid his arm around my stomach and lifted me up so my back was pressed against his chest and covered my mouth with his other hand to help me muffle my moans and gasps. This position felt even better. </p><p>I tilted my head to the side as Nathan buried his face in my neck, biting hard into the sensitive skin to muffle his own sounds of pleasure. My eyes closed tightly as my stomach tensed, I was getting closer to climax. I gripped at Nathan's hair and placed my other hand on top of his where it rested on my chest. This was the most intimate position we had done yet and it was also probably my favourite. </p><p>Before long Nathan and I came together, collapsing on his bed in a mess of heavy breaths and tangled sweaty limbs. </p><p>"That's the best sex I've ever had" Nathan said between pants. </p><p>I grinned, I was the best sex he had ever had. Pride swelled in my chest and I nodded "Just so you know, you're the only person I'm sleeping with. Warren is just a friend" I confirmed, while having Nathan fuck me in a jealous rage was really fun and arousing, I didn't like him thinking I was fooling around with Warren. </p><p>I wasn't a slut and I wasn't about to let anyone think I was. </p><p>Nathan turned me around so that we could face each other and smiled at me "Good" he simply said before wrapping his arms around me.</p><p>I was honestly exhausted now so I didn't pull away, instead I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I had noticed that Nathan slept better when I was around anyway so I doubted he wanted me to leave just yet. </p><p>I was roused from my sleep when I heard my phone buzz, indicating I had a message. I frowned when I looked around, it took me a few minutes to remember I was in Nathan's room and that's why my surroundings were unfamiliar. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the handsome brunette still asleep beside me. I liked that I was able to see him like this, I much preferred this Nathan to the one he showed everyone else. I wondered if the Nathan I saw was the real one; a man who was gentle and passionate and warm. </p><p>I gave in to my urges and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, my heart racing when a small smile coloured his sleeping face. He looked so cute. I shook the thought from my mind, telling myself that I only thought that way because I was still half asleep. After all he's Nathan Prescott, a selfish mean boy that only wanted me for sex and an escape. </p><p>That's all I wanted him for too. </p><p>I carefully climbed out of bed and gathered up my clothes, I still couldn't believe he'd destroyed my underwear. I sighed to myself and chucked them in his bin, pulling my jeans and shirt on before grabbing my bag. </p><p>I pulled out my phone to check the time and gulped seeing it was about 5am. The text was just from my phone service company but I was grateful for it otherwise I'd have probably slept here all night and getting out of here unnoticed in the morning would have been horrible. </p><p>I opened Nathan's door as quietly as possible and snuck out of the boys dorm, making my way back to the girls dorm and into my room. I got back without anyone hearing or seeing me and fell down onto my bed, quickly slipping back into unconsciousness. I just hoped I'd be rested enough for classes tomorrow... Well today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Heavy Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Nathan ~</p><p>Seeing Max hugging Graham when she was leaving his room last night had filled me with a type of rage that I couldn't control. I'd never really felt jealousy before but I was certain that was it. </p><p>I couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching Max, it bothered me more than I had expected. I couldn't explain the satisfaction I had when Max said she was mine and that she wasn't sleeping with anyone else. Not that I really expected she was. I know she's different from most of the sluts that attended this school, I just couldn't fight the voices in my head when I saw her and Warren together. </p><p>"Nathan man, who was that you were destroying in your room last night? Chick's moans were so hot, didn't know you had it in you" Hayden joked, knocking me from my thoughts. We were all sat out on the green in front of the school, chilling after our classes had finished. </p><p>Shit, people had heard us yesterday. I was worried we were too loud, but neither of us seemed to be able to control ourselves. Thankfully no one seemed to know it was Max. </p><p>Zachary laughed then "Yeah bro, I'm at the end of the hall and even I heard you" he teased. </p><p>I plastered on my usual smirk and shrugged "Just some hottie that's been begging to sleep with me for ages" I lied.</p><p>Victoria eyed me beside her "You were with someone yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. </p><p>I looked over and raised an eyebrow "I didn't know I had to, s'not like I tell you about every girl I fuck" I said with a laugh, the guys laughed with me and Logan gave me a fist bump. </p><p>She just scowled and looked away, as much as they guys enjoyed me presenting myself as a player, Victoria was the only one who knew I wasn't the kind of guy to just sleep around. I knew she was going to ask for more details later. </p><p>Fuck that wasn't going to be fun. </p><p>"So, when's the next Vortex party? You and Vic figured it out yet?" Hayden asked, changing the subject. None of us liked when Victoria was angry, to be fair she could be a bit of a bitch sometimes.</p><p>I pulled out a cigarette and nudged Victoria who nodded "October 4th, we're gonna be inviting some randos too so we can have some fun" Victoria announced. </p><p>They all had more fun with these parties than I did, before I enjoyed them simply cause I got to drink and get fucked up with friends. But now... Jefferson used them to collect new subjects. </p><p>I took a long drag from my cigarette and looked around in attempt to distract myself. Everyone was too caught up in the discussion of the event to notice my unease. Not that they ever did. Besides Victoria none of them were really my friends, they just liked the perks of hanging out with me. None of them cared about me or spending time with me, none of them even looked at me back when I was being bullied. It's only when I started fighting back and claimed the Vortex club that any of them took notice of me. </p><p>The weight that had settled in my chest lightened slightly when my eyes landed on Max on the other side of the green. She was sat at one of the picnic tables with that Marsh girl and Graham. She was smiling and talking about something she cared about, you could tell by how brightly she shined. I wondered if she was talking about photography. I also wondered if she would come to the Vortex party. Half of me hoped she would, it wouldn't be so bad if she were there, but the other half knew she shouldn't. It wasn't her scene, and I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her. </p><p>"Bro you should bring Dana, she's a total hottie" Hayden said to Logan who smacked him. </p><p>"Hands off dude, I will but she keeps asking if she can bring that weird hipster bitch" Logan replied. </p><p>My attention snapped back at those words. "Ew not Max Caulfield, I hate that pretentious cow" Victoria spat before an evil grin formed. I didn't like that look "Actually you know what, let her bring her. We'll invite that little church girl that follows her around too, you just know she's hella freaky behind closed doors" she said cheekily. </p><p>I shifted uncomfortably "I don't know if that's a great idea" I said quietly to her as I leaned over. </p><p>Victoria scowled at me "Oh come on, it'll be fun, and you owe me. Besides someone has to teach them they can't go around sticking their nose up at everyone" she spat. </p><p>I sat back regretfully as she continued chatting party plans with her two minions. There was no use trying to talk her out of it, once Victoria had decided on something it was impossible to get her to change her mind. I just hoped Max would say no to coming. I'd have to warn her. </p><p>I stood up and told those who asked that I was going to the bathroom and made direct eye contact with Max. She seemed to see exactly what I was thinking and nodded. I walked over, not looking as I passed by and walked towards the dorms. Within a few minutes Max joined me and we hid around the side of the building behind the bushes. </p><p>She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine, making all the stress I was feeling melt completely away. I had no idea how she did that but it was amazing. I relaxed and held her face between my hands as I kissed her back. </p><p>When we had to pull away for breath I smiled at her "Thanks, I needed this" I muttered quietly. </p><p>Max smiled back and nodded "It looked like something was really bothering you" she said, her voice soft and understanding. </p><p>I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on hers "Just some things about the next Vortex party that are stressing me out" I confessed. Usually I didn't tell anyone about my problems, not unless I had to. But Max never pushed me, so I felt comfortable to say it now.</p><p>Her soft hands slowly trailed down my chest and rested on my hips "I thought you would have loved everything about those parties" she said. She didn't seem to be mocking me though, more that she was trying to understand. </p><p>"They're not as fun as they sound" I explained. She didn't ask for more details or pressure me to tell her more, which I greatly appreciated. "Victoria's plans are getting a little out of hand this time and I don't think I'll be able to stop them on my own" I added. </p><p>Max nodded and left a few kisses on my cheek "Is there anything I can do?" She asked, trailing the kisses down my neck. My hands raked through her soft brown hair and I smiled resting my head back against the brick wall behind me. </p><p>"Don't come" I said quietly. Trying not so sound harsh, I didn't want to hurt her feelings accidentally. I was so tired of hurting people. </p><p>I felt her smile against my neck "I'm not into parties, if I don't have to go then I won't" she assured me. I relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. At least I knew she'd be safe from whatever Victoria was planning. </p><p>"Want to go back to my room?" She asked, pressing her self against me. I loved when she initiated things, no one would guess that Max would be so forward when she wants something. She looked too cute and innocent. </p><p>I grinned and pulled her head up to look at me "I'd love to" I said, crashing my lips to hers. </p><p>***</p><p>~ Max ~</p><p>Nathan had let me peek behind his walls a little more today, I liked that he was slowly opening up. It was a lot easier to be around him when I knew how he was feeling. </p><p>We were sat in my room watching one of the movies on Warren's flash drive on my computer, after having let our stresses out. Thankfully we didn't have to be so careful this time since no one was really in the dorms just yet. I was so embarrassed when Nathan told me people had heard us last night. Though I was relieved when no one knew who it was. I never expected to spend time with Nathan like this, hanging out together like two people normally do, it was really nice. Just to relax together without the outside world causing it's usual stress. </p><p>"I never would have guessed you'd be into something so graphic" Nathan joked as the movie had finished. </p><p>I'd decided to surprise him with Cannibal Holocaust, I was impressed that Warren had it. The film had sparked so much controversy that it had become a favourite among the independent film enthusiasts and also held as an extreme representation of ethics in journalism. </p><p>"It didn't bother you did it?" I asked, honestly it took me a while to finish the first time I'd ever watched it. The movie had very very realistic scenes of not only violence and death but also sexual assault. </p><p>Nathan shook his head "It's not the worst thing I've seen, you'll eventually learn I have a morbid curiosity for twisted and dark themes" he admitted. I raised an eyebrow at him in surprise and he laughed "Are you seriously shocked about that?" He asked. </p><p>I laughed and shook my head "No I'm shocked you're willing to let me learn something about you" I said honestly. </p><p>Nathan smiled and let his hands trail down my waist "Maybe I'm tired of people thinking all the wrong things about me" he said quietly. </p><p>I returned his smiled and brushed a loose piece of hair out of his face "Maybe I never believed any of that bullshit anyway" I whispered. </p><p>Nathan's smile grew and he closed the gap between us, kissing me softly. I kissed him back and closed my laptop, moving it from between us to the end of the bed so that I could move closer. Nathan hummed on approval and pulled me on top of him. </p><p>"I can't get enough of you" he mumbled against my lips. </p><p>I chuckled "Me neither" I confessed. I was right when I assumed Nathan would be addictive. Nothing compared to the feeling of his hands on me, the chemistry we had together was undeniable. </p><p>As the kiss began to become heated Nathan's phone went off. Both of us wanted him to ignore it but I pulled away and handed it to him, still straddling his hips however. I wasn't going to get up till I had to. </p><p>He smiled up at me, keeping one of his hands on my waist as he answered the call. "Hello?" He asked. His face fell when the voice on the other end sounded and I felt my heart stop. Whoever it was, was exactly the person that always caused him the most pain. His grip on my waist tightened as the voice continued. "Yes" he replied quietly, his voice sounded broken again. I hated it. "I understand" he added, closing his eyes tightly. "Bye" he finalised, letting the phone fall from his hand and onto my bed. </p><p>I gently pushed it away from him, wanting the cause of his pain to be as far away as possible and carefully caressed Nathan's cheek. I didn't ask him who it was, or why it sounded like his mind and heart were breaking into shards as he talked. "You're safe here" was all I whispered as I tried to console him. </p><p>Nathan, without opening his eyes, wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. I hugged him back as tightly as I could. I desperately wanted to know what was happening. "You don't have to tell me... but I will always be here when you need me" I said after a few minutes, wanting Nathan to know he could trust me. </p><p>Nathan nodded and held me tighter "I don't want to do this anymore" he whispered. For a short moment I felt panic rush through me "I don't mean this as in me and you" he clarified and I relaxed again, letting out a small breath of relief. Whatever this was between us, I didn't want it to end yet. "I don't want to be what people want me to be" he added. </p><p>I nodded, I couldn't even begin to imagine what people wanted from him. I could only assume what the people in the Vortex Club wanted from him but I knew that was only the tip of the iceberg. The way Nathan's eyes darkened while he was on the phone told me that there was something far far worse hanging onto him. "You don't have to be anything you don't want to" I tried to reassure him. </p><p>But Nathan shook his head "I do, I don't have a choice. I'm completely trapped Max" his whispers had become rough now, like he was trying to bite back tears. </p><p>"There has to be something someone can do" I said helplessly. Without knowing anything about the situation there wasn't anything I could suggest. </p><p>One small sob left Nathan's lips and my heart broke hearing it. I have never been a violent or vindictive person, I always classified myself as a pacifist. However hearing Nathan cry and seeing him so terrified, I wanted to find whoever was the cause of this and kill them. Something very few people knew, something I had only recently learned, was that Nathan Prescott was genuinely kind, and caring. Whenever we had sex he was always so gentle and careful not to hurt me or make me uncomfortable. The first time we slept together, when he needed it the most, he still told me that he would stop if I asked. I almost couldn't believe that people said he was vicious. I couldn't see him hurting someone, not the Nathan I had grown to know. He's not the monster everyone claims he is. </p><p>We spent a fair amount of time lying there, holding each other as tightly as possible before I was sure Nathan was feeling a little better. "How about we get out of here?" I suggested "Go for a walk or something, just get away for a few hours as a distraction" I added, pulling away slightly so I could look at Nathan.</p><p>His eyes were back to normal now thankfully, he smiled slightly and nodded "Yeah I think that's a good idea" he agreed "We can take my car and grab some food".</p><p>I nodded and stood up glancing into the mirror to fix my hair. My eyes widened when I saw the dark marks that littered the base of my neck "Holy fuck have those been showing all day?!" I asked. How had I not noticed them this morning? Oh god what must Warren and Kate think. </p><p>Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind and watching me in the mirror "You did tell me to prove you were mine" he said playfully. </p><p>I scowled and pulled my shirt up to cover them "Oh and you owe me a bra and underwear" I said turning around in his arms. </p><p>Nathan grinned smugly, all the negativity that had been weighing on him before gone. "I don't mind buying you some sexy lingerie" he said. </p><p>I laughed pushing him away and grabbing my jacket and bag "Thats not what I meant and you know it" I argued. </p><p>He raised and eyebrow as I glanced out the door to check the coast was clear "So if I did get you lingerie you wouldn't wear it?" He teased. </p><p>I blushed and pulled him out of my room "I didn't say that" I admitted quietly, maybe I wouldn't mind wearing something sexy for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones and there’s possibly triggering content towards the end so please read with caution!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Nathan ~</p><p>The party had crept up on me, one day I had a week to mentally prepare and suddenly it's Friday, the party is tomorrow and it was safe to say I still wasn't ready for it. I had hoped and begged that something would happen to delay it or even cancel it but alas the week had passed normally. </p><p>I grabbed my phone and swiftly left my room, there was no way I was going to be able to sleep on my own tonight. I carefully made my way into the girls dorm and down to Max's dorm. I opened the door quietly, hoping not to disturb her if she was sleeping. Thankfully she was sat at her desk studying when I walked in. </p><p>She looked up from her laptop and smiled warmly, the sight helped ease my worries and I walked over. "What you working on?" I asked curiously as I rested my chin on her shoulder so I could look at her screen. She was looking at vintage analog cameras. What a nerd. </p><p>I smiled seeing her blush "What can I say, I can't work with digital" she said with a nervous laugh. </p><p>I chuckled and kissed her cheek before pulling away and stripping to my boxers so I could climb into her bed. "This is why people call you a hipster" I said playfully. Truthfully I thought it was endearing, how she enthused about things most people forgot about so easily. </p><p>"Do you think I'm what everyone says I am?" She asked, walking over from her desk and flicking out the light. </p><p>I smiled at her, watching her pull of her clothes. She was probably the most naturally beautiful girl I'd ever seen. "No" I said honestly. "Do you think I'm what everyone says I am?" I asked. </p><p>She smiled and looked me in the eye "The exact opposite" she whispered. Max was probably the only person I believed would never lie to me, partly because she had agreed that she wouldn't but she also wasn't the type of person to lie. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the bed, kissing her. A soft giggle sounded from her that made my heart beat a little faster and her hands traveled down my chest. I reached over to her nightstand but Max grabbed my hand to stop me. </p><p>"Do you not want to?" I asked, a hint of worry colouring my tone.</p><p>Max smiled at me and brought my hand back to rest on one of her small perfectly shaped breasts "Oh no I want to, but you don't have to use one" she whispered. Gripping the waistband of my boxers "I got an injection, I want to feel you without anything between us" she added, he cheeks flushing at her own boldness. </p><p>Her words and actions turned me on so much that I flipped us over and kissed her passionately. I loved that she trusted me enough to do this. I'd never felt this close to anyone before, not only physically but mentally... and as much as I may have denied it emotionally too. Don't get me wrong I wasn't about to ask Max to be my girlfriend or anything, but I did trust her and I was comfortable around her which couldn't be said about may people. Mainly only my sister and Victoria. I wondered what my sister would think of Max, they'd probably get along quite well. </p><p>Max tugged down my boxers and I kicked them off before pulling down her underwear. I still needed to replace the ones I'd ripped, though there was no way I wasn't going to get her some lingerie. She'd objected to me spending money on her, which was a nice change of pace considering everyone used me for my money, but the thought of her wearing something so sexy just for me was too good to pass up. </p><p>I hovered over Max, her legs wrapped around my waist "Are you sure you want this?" I asked. I needed to be sure. </p><p>Max smiled and nodded placing her hand on my cheek, I loved when she touched me so gently "I'm sure" she promised. I smiled and kept our eyes locked as I thrusted inside of her, completely bare. </p><p>She moaned gripping onto my shoulders and I shuddered, moaning her name softly. "You feel so good" I whispered. I'd never actually had sex without a condom, I also didn't expect Max to want to. It felt so much better than before. </p><p>Max nodded and pulled me down to kiss her "I love how you feel inside of me" she whispered back, her voice heavy with lust. I kissed her again and slowly pulled out before thrusting deeply. She moaned against my lips and moved her hips in a circular motion. </p><p>I loved making her feel like this, I loved even more that I was the only person who ever had. Max's body belonged completely to me when it came to sex and I couldn't explain how pleased that made me. </p><p>My hand moved down to rub against her as I thrusted, causing her moans to become louder. She bit down on my shoulder to keep quiet and I moaned into her neck. It was so hard to be quiet when we were together, she turned me on so fucking much with the way she moved and the sounds she made. I don't know how I survived before. Max was my only escape. I didn't feel crazy when I was with her, my fear and paranoia and anxiety were all so quiet and easy to ignore. She made me feel safe and sane. I never felt like a monster or dangerous. Not just when we were fooling around either, that's how it started but whenever we'd simply sit together I felt so relaxed. Like nothing could hurt me. </p><p>Not my father or Mark Jefferson.</p><p>It wasn't long before we were both orgasming together, another moan left Max's mouth and I finished inside of her. "Fuck that feels good" she whispered. I couldn't help but chuckle, she was so much filthier than anyone would be able to guess and I loved that. I pulled out and looked down, oops, sex is a lot messier without a condom. </p><p>"We'll need to change the bedding" I said with a laugh. </p><p>Max looked down and blushed darkly, nodding. I pressed a kiss on her pink cheek and smiled "If you tell me where you keep your clean bedding I'll change the sheets while you clean yourself" I suggested. </p><p>Max nodded gratefully and smiled "They're in the box under the bed" she said. I climbed off of her and she attempted to stand. Her legs wobbled and I caught her quickly. </p><p>I smiled smugly "Made you cum that hard, huh?" I asked rhetorically. </p><p>Max blushed even more before grabbing her shower bag and a towel, wrapping it around her. "I'll be back in a moment" she said before leaving. Everyone was already asleep so no one would notice her walking around in a towel. </p><p>By the time Max came back I was laying in the clean bed reading one of her books. Battle Royale. It was kinda weird but cool too. I looked up when the door opened and smiled placing the book down on the nightstand. </p><p>Max smiled back and grabbed a pair of pyjamas, despite my protests. "I can keep you warm, you don't need those" I argued. </p><p>Max sighed and placed them down on the sofa "Fine I'll sleep naked but just this once" she caved. I grinned in triumph and lifted the duvet so that she could slip in next to me. She laughed at my reaction and climbed in, resting her head on my shoulder like she normally did. I could smell her sweet vanilla and coconut shampoo and held her tightly. Cuddling like this had become routine now, it should have felt weird or awkward but instead it was really quite comforting. </p><p>***</p><p>~ Max ~ </p><p>When morning came Nathan and I were both woken by our phones buzzing. I went to reach for mine but Nathan's arms tightened around me "Five more minutes" he mumbled groggily. For some reason I found it adorable. </p><p>I chuckled and turned around to face him "We've both got things to do today, y'know" I said. </p><p>Nathan grumbled and buried his head in my neck "I don't care, everyone can fuck off" he mumbled. I laughed and gently stroked the back of his head. </p><p>When Nathan's phone started buzzing again he sighed and sat up. I passed him his phone from the pocket of his jeans and grabbed mine seeing I had a text from Kate. </p><p>"Who's blowing you up?" Nathan asked from beside me, he hadn't checked his yet. </p><p>I opened it up and held it in front of us so we could both read it. </p><p>Kate: <br/>Max I'm freaking out, everyone keeps asking me to go to this party tonight and wouldn't take no for an answer so I finally said yes but I'm nervous, please please come with me?</p><p>Nathan tensed beside me and gripped my arm "Don't" he said, his tone authoritative. </p><p>I hesitated and looked between him and my phone screen. "I can't let her go by herself if she's scared. Can you tell me why I shouldn't come?" I asked, trying to understand what he was so worried about. Honestly I definitely didn't want to go, I was a socially awkward person and didn't have much experience with parties.</p><p>Nathan sighed and shook his head "I'm worried about whatever Victoria is planning. You know she doesn't like anyone who isn't in the Vortex Club and that's putting it lightly. So when she was so eager to invite you and Kate... I don't know I just don't have a good feeling about it" he said. There was something else that was bothering him too. Something that made him more worried than that. I wasn't going to make him tell me though.</p><p>It kind of warmed my heart that he was so worried about me and Kate though. I smiled a little and kissed his cheek "In that case I think you know that I absolutely can't let Kate go on her own. I need to protect her" I explained. </p><p>Nathan hesitated but nodded "I know, just be careful" he said. </p><p>I nodded and kissed him once more "How about you? Who's denying your lie in?" I asked.</p><p>Nathan groaned "It's Victoria, she wants to start setting up early" he complained. I sympathised with his frustration. I climbed out of bed and began getting dressed, texting Kate back that I'd go with her. </p><p>"I guess I'll see you there then, even if we can't talk to each other" I said with a laugh. It kinda sucked that we couldn't be around each other in public, but I definitely agreed that it's better this way. People would assume we're dating and then when we said we weren't it would be even worse. I definitely didn't want to be labelled as one of the Whore-tex Club groupies.</p><p>Nathan got dressed too and bent down to kiss me one last time. We'd been kissing more and more lately, not that I was at all complaining. Nathan was a really good kisser. He left my room when the coast was clear and I joined Kate for breakfast. </p><p>When Dana found out that Kate and I were going to the Vortex party we couldn't escape her giving us both make overs. I didn't really know how to do much make up so I let her do mine. After a little while I did actually start to have fun, I'd never really had a girly hang out session before so getting ready for the party with Dana, Kate and Juliet was a new but pleasant experience. Dana wouldn't let me wear my regular jeans and t-shirt and instead convinced me to wear one of her dresses. I did have to admit it did look pretty cool, even if I couldn't pull it off as well as she did. It was a black and pink skater dress with lace three-quarter length sleeves. She gave me some smoky black eyeshadow that made my eyes pop and insisted I wore her red lipstick. Kate wore a classic blue dress that was refined but pretty while Dana and Juliet both wore short denim skirts and sparkly silver shirts. They looked gorgeous. </p><p>As uncomfortable as I was with going to a vortex party, I was looking forward to spending time with my friends. I just wish I knew what Victoria was planning and why Nathan was so nervous. Luckily the party was being held on campus so we didn't have to walk that far, Dana had some how convinced me to wear a pair of her small heels. </p><p>When we arrived both Dana and Juliet flocked to their football player boyfriends and Kate and I settled on sitting comfortably in the corner. "Girls welcome, you both look great!" Hayden called as he walked over to us. </p><p>I smiled politely and waved "Thanks" I said, Kate just blushed and nodded nervously. It was really clear we were both pretty uncomfortable. </p><p>"Can I get you both anything to drink?" He asked, it was obvious he'd already had a few. His breath smelled of beer. </p><p>I shook my head "No thanks, I'm not drinking" I said. </p><p>Kate nodded "Me neither" </p><p>Hayden frowned "Oh come on, it's a party, you have to drink it's like a rule" he laughed. </p><p>I shook my head "At least one person has to stay sober to make sure there's no trouble" I argued with a fake laugh. What was so hard to understand about someone not wanting to drink? </p><p>Hayden scoffed "That's why Jefferson is here! He chaperones so the school doesn't get on our back and he's totally cool" he said pointing at the older man in the corner. </p><p>I tried to hide how uncomfortable I was at learning that knowledge "Isn't it a little weird? Him being here while all these underaged students drink?" I asked. Of course Victoria was standing there flirting with him. Ugh. </p><p>That's when I spotted Nathan, he looked just as uncomfortable as I felt, how had no one noticed how unhappy he was. I desperately wanted to go over there and help him feel better. Maybe I would, I could pretend I was just saying hi to Mr. Jefferson and asking him for photography tips. </p><p>Hayden shrugged off my questions and shook his head "When you two decide you're ready to have fun, come find me" he said before walking away. </p><p>I relaxed and shook my head "Do you mind if I go grab some water?" I asked Kate. </p><p>She smiled and shook her head "Go ahead, I'll be here" she said. </p><p>I smiled and affectionately tapped her hand before standing up and walking over to the large table covered in drinks. I grabbed one of the sealed bottles of water from an ice bucket and glanced over at where Nathan was. I took a deep breath to lessen my nerves and began to walk over, trying to keep my eyes on Jefferson rather than Nathan. </p><p>"Hey, Mr Jefferson I saw you were here and wanted to say hi. Also maybe ask some advice about the Everyday Heroes contest if it's not too much trouble?" I asked once I reached them.</p><p>Victoria looked at me in anger and disgust while Jefferson looked at me as if I had just saved his life. Probably had considering Victoria was practically throwing herself at him. "Max, it's great to see you socialising with your class mates, I was worried you wouldn't come out of your shell" he said. I nodded and risked a quick glance at Nathan, he looked a little less troubled now and I hoped it was because I was here. His pupils dilated when they met mine and I assumed it was because he'd been drinking. "It's not too much trouble, I always have time for my brightest students" Jefferson added. </p><p>Victoria scoffed and cursed me under her breath "Whatever I'm going to go dance, Nate come with me" she ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. </p><p>I swallowed the pang of jealousy that sparked in my gut and I sat down, glancing over at Kate. When she caught my gaze I waved her over. I was sure she'd feel better hanging out with the responsible adult. She relaxed more when she joined us and I smiled.</p><p>"So I've been struggling with what to do for my submission, I'm not quite sure how to incorporate my style with an act of heroism" I confessed, cracking open my bottle of water and sipping it. </p><p>Mr Jefferson nodded and sipped at his own bottle of water. "The first step I'd recommend is finding a subject that inspires you, the other main elements in your photographs always shine with brightness and... innocence" he explained. There was something about the way he said that last word that made me a little uncomfortable. </p><p>I just nodded and focused on what he was saying "That helps, thank you sir" I said, trying to remain respectful. </p><p>Kate and Mr Jefferson began talking and I tuned out of the conversation as I looked around. Nathan looked like he'd rather be anywhere else as he 'danced' with Victoria. Our eyes met and I saw him lean in to say something to her before walking off towards a door. I waited an appropriate amount of minutes before turning to Kate. </p><p>"Do you mind if I leave you here while I go to the restroom? I'll be right back" I asked her. </p><p>She smiled at me and nodded "I'm okay here, there's no rush" she assured me. </p><p>I smiled and got up, walking through the door in which Nathan had gone. I saw him leaning against a wall and couldn't help grinning excitedly. He smiled when he saw me and grabbed my arm pulling me into one of the supply closets. </p><p>"You look so good tonight" he whispered in my ear. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "So do you" I confessed. He was wearing a simple black button down dress shirt and deep red chinos but he made the outfit look suave and sexy. Not to mention irresistible. </p><p>"I was wrong about you coming, I'm so glad you're here" he said sincerely.</p><p>I smiled up at him in the dim closet and nodded "I am too" I whispered before kissing him. It had only been a few hours since I saw him last but as much as I hated to admit it, I actually missed him. </p><p>Nathan kissed me back before pulling away slightly "I need you to do something for me, and you can't ask me why" he whispered hesitantly. </p><p>I could sense how serious this was to him so I nodded "Anything" I promised. </p><p>"Stay away from Jefferson tonight, please" he begged. </p><p>Now that was a surprise, why on earth was he afraid of Mark Jefferson? I knew there was something off about his reactions around the man. I wanted to ask but I didn't, I said I wouldn't so I just nodded. "Okay I will, I should probably get back since I told Kate I was going to the restroom and I don't want her to worry" I explained. </p><p>Nathan relaxed when I agreed and nodded "Yeah I should too, you go first. I'll see you later in your room?" He asked. </p><p>I smiled at him and nodded "Of course" I said to him, pressing one last kiss on his lips before leaving the small closet. I returned to the party to see Kate standing uncomfortably by the drinks table with Victoria and Taylor. I quickly approached and stood beside her. </p><p>Kate visibly relaxed when I got there and she gripped my arm. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked her, worried they had said or done something cruel to her. </p><p>"Relax pixie bitch, we were just trying to get Kate to loosen up with a glass of wine" Victoria spat defensively. </p><p>I scowled at her and pushed Kate behind me slightly "If she doesn't want to drink you shouldn't force her" I stated. </p><p>Taylor rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip "Oh come on, she drinks all the time at church what's one glass now? What is she, scared or something?" She joked harshly. </p><p>Kate cringed behind me and I shook my head "She doesn't want to. Let it go" I said. </p><p>Victoria smirked then "Fine, we'll let it go... if you take a shot with us" she challenged. </p><p>I really wasn't a drinker, I'd never taken shots before and I really didn't want to but if it meant they'd leave Kate alone then I'd do it. </p><p>"Fine" I said, surprising both Victoria and her little minion. </p><p>Kate placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see her looking at me with worry "It's okay, you don't have to do this, I-I'll just have the wine" she said. </p><p>I shook my head, I wouldn't let those bitches bully Kate into anything "It's alright, I can handle it" I said. Though I probably couldn't, one little shot shouldn't be too bad. </p><p>Victoria clapped and placed down three small glasses before filling them with a clear liquid. Taylor took one, Victoria another and eyed me until I picked up the last one. </p><p>"Cheers" Victoria said before she and Taylor quickly swallowed the alcohol. </p><p>I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut and I poured the burning liquid into my mouth, swallowing it as fast as I could. I coughed and placed the glass down. "Ew it tastes like gasoline" I complained. </p><p>Victoria laughed and shook her head "See if you did that more we might actually be able to stand you" she joked. I rolled my eyes and focused on not showing any effect from the alcohol. </p><p>"Maybe if you were nicer to the people I care about I'd do that more" I clapped back. </p><p>She scoffed and walked away and I turned to Kate who was looking at me in admiration "That was so brave, I can't believe you did that just to save me" she gushed before hugging me. </p><p>I laughed and hugged her back, swaying a little as the liquor hit me. "Seriously that stuff tasted terrible" I whined. </p><p>"Here, take some of my water" Kate said, handing me the opened bottle in her hand. </p><p>I smiled in appreciation and took a few large gulps. The alcohol must have made my taste buds act up cause the water was bitter on my tongue. I made a face and put down the bottle.</p><p>"Maybe we should leave, I think it's safe to say neither of us are having fun and we made an appearance at least" I suggested. My head to begin feeling fuzzier and fuzzier. </p><p>Kate nodded in agreement and took my hand "Yeah that's probably a good idea. I'll go find Dana and tell her we're leaving" she said. </p><p>"I'm going to sit down for a minute, my head starting to feel a little heavy" I said, stumbling a little as I walked over to the chairs by the exit. Weird, sure I had no tolerance to alcohol but it shouldn't have effected me this much. </p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" A deep voice asked me. </p><p>I frowned seeing a blurry figure sit by me "Yeah I just feel a little dizzy" I said. "Where's Kate?" I asked, my words beginning to slur a little. </p><p>A large warm hand placed itself on the exposed skin of my leg and I cringed back. It didn't feel like Nathan's hand. "Let me take you back to your room" the man said. </p><p>I shook my head "Strangers shouldn't escort a girl home" I protested. </p><p>The man laughed "I'm not a stranger Max, it's me Mr. Jefferson, you can trust me. I'd never hurt you" he said. </p><p>But I didn't feel safe. I wanted Nathan, where was Nathan? </p><p>"Mmm not s'posed to" I slurred but before I could stand and walk away I felt his hands move to my waist and lift me up. I couldn't move, my limbs felt heavy and numb. Even with Mark's help I could barely walk. </p><p>I barely registered being in a car before everything went blank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dark Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Triggering content ahead, read with caution!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~</p><p>"I was planning on getting Kate today, but this is so much better" a deep emotionless voice echoed through my head. </p><p>I felt cold and sore. I tried to move but I couldn't. It was like my limbs were cemented to the ground. I couldn't open my eyes either. I was stuck. Was I even conscious? This felt like a terrible nightmare. </p><p>"Oh yes Max, that face is so perfect" the man praised. I heard a strange clicking sound and I whimpered. Why couldn't I wake up? When did I fall asleep? The last thing I remembered was defending Kate at that party and suggesting we go home. </p><p>"Nathan" I mumbled incoherently. Wishing he'd wake me up. Wasn't he here? He told me he'd see me. I never had nightmares when he was with me. </p><p>"Nathan? I thought I was your hero Max" the man taunted. "Nathan would never have the talent to capture innocence like I do" he spat. There was that word again. </p><p>Innocence</p><p>No... it couldn't be. Mark Jefferson? Nathan had begged me to stay away from him. Was that why I was having this nightmare. </p><p>I felt tears stream down my cheeks and I turned my head slightly, trying desperately to open my eyes and wake up. </p><p>"Max! Damn you messed up my shot" Mark yelled, his voice was a little clearer now. It didn't sound right. Nothing like the man that taught us the history of photography. </p><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whimpered again. It wasn't Nathan's hand. I only wanted Nathan's hands on me. "Please don't" I begged. </p><p>"Shhh easy now" Mark hushed me. </p><p>Why wouldn't this nightmare end? I felt a sharp sting in my neck and felt my limbs get even heavier and my thoughts become less coherent. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, it felt like eternity, I'd never had a dream like this, it felt so real. "Nathannn" my voice came out in a hushed whine. </p><p>"Again with that name. Why are you calling for him I wonder? Got a crush on that pathetic little brat?" Jefferson's voice returned. "Lord knows why, you could do so much better Maxine" he whispered in my ear. </p><p>His proximity made me feel nauseous. I heard a phone ringing in the background and hoped to god it was mine, rousing me out of this horrible unconscious state. </p><p>"Speak of the devil" Mark's voice purred as the phone stopped ringing. "Come to the dark room, I have a little surprise for you" he said. "Don't argue with me! You need more training and I have the perfect subject here" he yelled after a pause. A dark chuckle filled my head and made more tears fall as fear struck me. "That's right, hurry now" he finished. I heard footsteps approach before I felt a presence hovering over me. "Looks like your wish will come true, I'm not going to dose you again. I want to capture the look on your face when he gets here" Mark said. </p><p>Dose me? Who gets here? Nathan, was Nathan coming? Please say he was going to wake me up. </p><p>Time passed like a snail on an incline but little by little was was able to move my hands and open my eyes. When my vision stopped blurring I could see I was laying on a white floor. Ahead of me was a small table and black couch. Mark was sat there, large expensive camera in his hand and a bunch of paper was spread on the table before him. </p><p>A sinister smile spread across his face when he caught me looking "This is my masterpiece Max, you're the best model I've ever had. Perhaps my protégé will finally get it right with you" he enthused. </p><p>I cringed back and noticed my wrists and ankles were duct taped together. My heart beat began racing as I became more and more coherent. </p><p>This... that was a dream. It had to be. This couldn't be real. "Where am I?" I asked quietly. </p><p>Mark smirked at me and stood "Well you're in my studio of course, generously built and funded by Sean Prescott in return for making his son less of an embarrassment" he said. </p><p>Nathan. Nathan was in on this? No he couldn't be. Nathan was good. </p><p>Mark laughed at the expression on my face "Oh? Is that confusing sweetie?" He asked, bending down to stroke my cheek. I pulled away from his touch as much as possible and swallowed the nausea that grew as he got closer. "Nathan Prescott is a pathetic little psychopath trying desperately to impress his asshole father. The boy really thinks if he keeps doing what he's told eventually the man will love him" he said with a harsh mocking laugh "No one will ever love him" he spat. </p><p>"You're wrong!" I yelled out, my anger rising and rising as he continued to say such things. </p><p>Jefferson looked down at me in surprise and laughed "Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're in love with him? That's so beneath you Maxine" he said leaning forward "You could do so much better" he repeated. </p><p>My eyes widened in panic as he kept getting closer. No. Please no. Don't touch me, don't kiss me. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to moved back on the floor. "I wonder if you'd love him so much if you knew what he did to poor little Rachel Amber" he mused crawling towards me. </p><p>Rachel Amber? The girl with missing persons posters all over town. It was impossible to miss them. Nathan was involved?</p><p>"He killed her Max" Mark whispered. </p><p>I shook my head "No" I cried "He wouldn't" </p><p>He only laughed and nodded "Oh but he did, I was teaching him how to pose the perfect model, when he dosed her too much. The injection killed her and we buried her in the junk yard. Just like the trash she was. Too bad, poor girl was in love with me" he explained. </p><p>I could barely breath now. Rachel Amber was dead. Mark and Nathan killed her. Nathan couldn't have killed her. He's so kind and gentle, he couldn't kill anyone. </p><p>"Max!!" I heard Nathan's voice call desperately. I've never heard him sound so scared before.</p><p>"Nathan!" I called back, just as much fear and desperation thick in my voice. </p><p>Mark stood and I forced myself to sit up, as soon as my eyes caught sight of Nathan I felt relieved. Mark took a picture and the flash disoriented me, causing a sob to escape my lips. Nathan made to run towards me but Mark stopped him, punching him hard in the head. I screamed as I saw him fall to the ground.</p><p>"Stop!" I begged, tugging at the tape that kept me bound. </p><p>"What have I told you about fraternising with my models?!" Jefferson growled as he kicked at Nathan's stomach. </p><p>"Please stop!!" I begged again, but it was like Mark didn't even see me anymore. I had to do something, if he kept kicking Nathan like that, he'd kill him. </p><p>I tore at the tape around my wrists with my teeth and eventually I got through. While Mark was still distracted I ripped the tape off of my legs. I quickly stood before anyone could notice and grabbed the full needle on the silver medical trolly. Without thinking I shoved the point into Jefferson's neck and injected the rest of the drug into him. </p><p>"You bitch!" He growled, he moved to swing at me but Nathan kicked his knee and Mark came crashing down to the floor. When I was sure he was out I bent down next to Nathan. </p><p>Tears poured from my eyes as I looked at his bruised and bloodied form "We have to get you to a hospital" I cried, he tried to sit up but I stopped him "Wait wait don't move we need to check you don't have any internal bleeding" I said desperately. </p><p>Nathan smiled a little at me, there was a little blood in his mouth and his lip was split "Are you okay, did he touch you?" He asked, his worry for me clear in his voice. </p><p>I shook my head and he pulled me into a hug, both of us holding onto each other as tightly as we could without causing Nathan further injury. "I was so scared when I couldn't see you at the party. You weren't in your dorm and no one had seen you" he said, voice breaking into sobs "When Jefferson texted me I just knew he had you. God I'm so sorry Max" he cried "I never wanted this to happen to you" </p><p>I hushed him and pressed multiple kisses on his cheek "We can talk about this later. We have to call the cops" I insisted. </p><p>Nathan stiffened "N-no, you can't" he begged "They'll take me, Jefferson has proof to blame me for everything" he said. </p><p>Mark's words echoed through me and I pulled away slightly to look at Nathan in my arms "Tell me he was lying" I begged "Tell me you didn't kill that girl" I couldn't believe he did it. He couldn't have. Not my Nathan. </p><p>Tears streamed down his cheeks and he nodded "I had to. She was trapped, like me. Jefferson had blackmail on her, convinced that Rachel was in love with him and wanted to be his perfect subject" he sobbed "It was the only way she could be free. Please Max, please you have to believe me! I never wanted to hurt anyone" he begged. </p><p>That's why he looked so broken. He killed a girl. "Please believe me" he whispered.</p><p>I should have ran, I should have called the cops right there, but I knew Nathan. I knew he would never kill someone in cold blood. I nodded and pressed a soft kiss on his lips "I believe you" I whispered. I took a deep breath and helped Nathan to the couch. "We have to find this evidence and destroy it. Then we can call the cops right?" I reasoned. </p><p>Nathan hesitated but nodded "Yeah, there are photos in his files and negatives, also there are things on his computer at the back of the room" he explained. </p><p>I nodded and stood I grabbed the file labelled Rachel and held back a sob at seeing all the other red binders. He had done this to so many girls. I brought the file back to the table in front of Nathan and caught him staring, horrified at the pictures already laying there. They were of me. It made me sick to my stomach. "I want to kill him for what he did to you" Nathan growled. </p><p>I understood why, I wanted to burn those photos, I hated seeing myself like that. But we needed them for evidence. I moved them and placed them all face down so we didn't have to look at them and put the file down. "You grab the necessary photos while I look for the negatives, then we'll burn them and get rid of the files on his computer" I explained. </p><p>Nathan nodded numbly and I went back to the cabinets. When I finally found the right box I brought it over and grabbed the bottle of whisky laying on the table. I soaked the photos Nathan had picked out in a silver tray along with the negatives and set it alight with Nathan's lighter. The same lighter he'd used to help me light my cigarette just one month ago. It felt like a life time had passed since then. </p><p>We watched the images burn and I washed the tray out when it was over to eliminate all the ashes. We walked together towards his computer and sat at the bastard's desk. Within a few minutes we had completely eliminated all the evidence that incriminated Nathan and he agreed to let me call the police, telling me the address. I had no idea where we were but it sounded far away from Blackwell. </p><p>We held each other tightly as we waited for the police to show up. They instantly cuffed Jefferson and I relaxed knowing he would never ever be able to do anything like this again. They took Nathan and I in for questioning and kept us for hours. By the time it was over I had so many messages from Kate and Warren asking me where I was, they both sounded so worried. The police had contacted my parents and Blackwell. Everyone was being given the week off so my mom and dad were coming to collect me and bring me home for the week. I definitely wanted to be in a safe comfortable place but I couldn't leave Nathan. Not with everything that had happened, especially when I saw how much fear he felt when the police told him they had called his father. </p><p>"Come with me to Seattle" I said, we were sat in the empty waiting room with a cup of coffee each, waiting for our parents to show up. </p><p>Nathan looked up at me in surprise "What?" He asked. </p><p>"Come with me. My parents won't let me stay here for the week while school is cancelled, but I can't leave you here. We need each other" I explained. </p><p>Nathan nodded "I need you. Please don't leave me" he whispered desperately. </p><p>I held his hand in mine and shook my head "I'm not ever going to leave you Nathan" I promised. "Come with me. I'll convince my parents, when I explain you saved me they won't be able to say no" I pleaded.</p><p>Nathan nodded and wrapped his arms around me. The police had brought paramedics to the scene and luckily Nathan wasn't in a bad condition, just bruised ribs that he'd heal from in a few weeks. </p><p>We kept hugging each other until I heard my mom rushing through the doors "Oh Maxine baby I'm so glad you're safe" she exclaimed, pulling me into her arms. She and my dad both hugged me tightly and I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes. I hadn't realised how badly I needed a hug from my mom until she was here. When they finally pulled away I turned and held my hand out for Nathan.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, this is Nathan Prescott. He's the one that saved me today" I explained. </p><p>My mom hugged him tightly and it was clear that Nathan definitely didn't expect that. "Thank you so much for protecting our baby" she said gratefully. </p><p>He uncomfortably tapped her shoulder and nodded "Of course, you have a wonderful daughter" he said quietly. </p><p>When my mother pulled away my father shook his hand and smiled "Thank you, son. We don't know what we would have done if something worse had happened" he explained.</p><p>Nathan just nodded, it seemed that he really wasn't used to being praised by people of authority. "I was hoping he could come with us to Seattle while school is cancelled?" I asked. </p><p>My mother smiled sympathetically and looked at my dad who hesitated. Eventually he gave in and nodded "Alright, it's the least we can do to thank you for saving our little girl" he agreed. </p><p>Nathan and I both relaxed, being torn from each other now would have been torturous. "I'll just have to explain to my father" Nathan said before looking over at me "Would you stay? I really don't want to see him alone" he whispered. </p><p>I smiled and nodded "Of course" I agreed. As if on cue a large grey haired man stormed into the waiting room. </p><p>My parents gave me another hug before assuring us they'd be on the other side of the door waiting for us. </p><p>"Hello father" Nathan said tightly, his hand finding mine and holding it for comfort. </p><p>I gave it a reassuring squeeze and he seemed to relax a little. "Son, what is going on here?" He demanded, cold eyes narrowing behind his glasses. </p><p>"Mark Jefferson killed a girl. Tried to kill another. There is enormous amounts of evidence against him and him alone" Nathan began carefully "When the police asked how he had gotten the basement on our property I told them it was a loan in exchange for my private tutoring and that neither of us had any idea what he was doing with all those girls" that part was a lie. </p><p>You could see from the way he was looking at his father. Mr Prescott had known all along what Mark was doing. What kind of a father would put his own son through something like that. It was then that I truly understood Nathan, why he always looked so broken. His father had trapped him a never waking nightmare. </p><p>The elder man simply nodded and turned "Stay out of trouble, I'm going to have to clear this up with the school and press. If you fuck up again I won't be this easy on you" he said, his tone just as cold and dismissive as a drill Sargent. How could someone like that be a father. </p><p>When the man was gone Nathan let out a long breath and looked back at me with a small smile "Thanks, if you weren't here it would have been a lot worse" he confessed. </p><p>How could that have been worse? </p><p>I just nodded and pressed a long kiss on his lips "Let's go, do you want to pick up some clothes from campus?" I asked. </p><p>Nathan just shook his head "I'll buy some in Seattle, I just want to be out of here" he said. I understood how he felt. I definitely couldn't wait to put as much distance between us and Arcadia Bay as possible. I'd reply to all my messages on the drive. </p><p>We walked hand in hand out of the waiting from and joined my parents outside, explaining that we were both eager to leave and just wanted to be home as soon as possible so we all climbed into the car and started the long drive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Seattle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Nathan ~</p><p>By the time the four of us had finally arrived at Max's home it was late in the evening. "How about we order take out and then go straight to bed, you've both had quite a long day" Max's mom suggested. </p><p>Max nodded, her head resting on my shoulder and eyes already bringing to a close. She had spent the majority of the drive replying to all the messages from her friends. I told Victoria I'd call her tomorrow and simply ignored everyone else. </p><p>As we made our way into the house I felt instantly welcomed, my home never felt this warm and comforting. It was a nice detached two story building resting in the quieter side of the city. The colours were all deep and autumnal and there were pictures everywhere.</p><p>"Max sweetie, why don't you show Nathan up to the spare room and grab him a pair of your father's pyjamas for him to borrow while I order the food" Max's mother said. </p><p>She nodded and took my hand in hers, she lead me up the stairs and down to the last room at the end of the hall. "My room is right here, when my parents are asleep you can join me" she said pointing to the door directly opposite to the one we were stood by. </p><p>I smiled and nodded, feeling far more relaxed knowing I wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight. She opened the door and turned the light on. "I'll be right back, I'll just go grab those pyjamas" she said, quickly disappearing back into the hallway.</p><p>I walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Everything felt surreal, I was free? Mark Jefferson was going to go to jail, I would never have to see that horrible room again. I was in Seattle and my father couldn't touch me. Most of all Max knew all the things I'd been so terrified for her to find out and it hadn't changed anything. </p><p>When she returned I couldn't help but grin at her. She was like a guardian Angel that saved me from the worst time of my life. She smiled back at me and chuckled, placing the clothing she was carrying on the chair in the corner of the room. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. </p><p>I held my arms out and she instantly sat on my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. "You're just probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not trapped anymore and that's all thanks to you" I explained. </p><p>Max pressed a long kiss on my neck and hummed "I do think we need to talk about everything though" she said hesitantly.</p><p>I knew how much she didn't want to force me, she never pushed me. Normally I'd refuse but instead I nodded "I agree, you deserve to know everything now. But it can wait till tomorrow" I said. </p><p>Max nodded and looked up at me with a smile "It can definitely wait. I'm just grateful to be here with you" she whispered. </p><p>I smiled widely "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again" I promised her before kissing her softly. </p><p>We sat there in comfortable silence for a while before the door bell sounded, signalling that the food had arrived. I followed Max down the stairs and we joined her parents in the kitchen. Once we all had our plates of food we sat together in the living room and began eating. </p><p>"So Nathan, when did you and Max start dating?" Her mom asked. </p><p>Max choked on her noodles and blushed darkly, before she could answer I smiled at the woman politely "About a month now, ma'am" I said. </p><p>Max almost choked again and looked at me with surprise. The look on her face was hilarious. Was she really about to tell her parents we weren't dating? Even if they did believe that, it would be far more awkward to tell the truth than just lying about being in a relationship. </p><p>Max's father nodded watching the scene "I hope you're treating her well" he said. </p><p>I nodded "Believe me sir, your daughter is my angel" I said honestly. </p><p>A small but pleased smile spread on his lips and he nodded while Max's mom cooed "Aww isn't that cute, darling" she said, placing her hand on her husband's arm. </p><p>"It is sweet, but no funny business under our roof" her father interjected. </p><p>"You have my word sir" I confirmed, as much as I desired Max, and it would definitely be difficult to resist her, I wasn't disrespectful enough to defile their daughter while they were courteous enough to let me stay in their home. </p><p>"Oh so respectful too!" Max's mom gushed "Please call me Vanessa, my husband's name is Ryan" she added. </p><p>I grinned, Max's parents were nothing like mine. They were so kind and warm "Thank you Vanessa, and thank you for letting me stay in your home" I said gratefully. </p><p>We all finished our meals in pleasant small talk, mostly answering questions about my family and what I studied at Blackwell. I helped bring the dishes into the kitchen before walking with Max back upstairs. We both took in turns taking a shower and changing, both of us eager to wash the past 24 hours off of our bodies. Neither of us had changed clothing since the party. I waited eagerly in the spare room for the all clear from Max so that I could join her in her room. </p><p>When my phone buzzed indicating she'd messaged me I got up and quietly snuck into her room across the hall. I smiled when I entered, it was very similar to her dorm room but with more flavour. She had a tonne of photos on the walls along with tickets from movies and concerts I didn't recognise and programs from art shows. There were movies and books and figures from obscure foreign shows that decorated the shelves. It was the most pure form of Max I'd ever seen. </p><p>"I know it's kind of messy and nerdy" she said nervously from her bed. </p><p>I looked over at her and smiled "It's you" I said. I joined her on the bed and we cuddled up together. "It's beautiful" I whispered. </p><p>Max blushed and pulled her cover over us. We both fell asleep within seconds, glad to finally feel safe.</p><p>***</p><p>~ Max ~ </p><p>I awoke to the pleasant sounds of chatter and clinking dishes coming from downstairs. It felt sort of surreal waking up in my bedroom after everything that had happened, almost as if it had all been a bad dream, but the comforting sound of Nathan's voice drifting up the stairs and down the hall confirmed that it was all real. Despite how horrific the past two days had been, I wouldn't trade all the time I've spent at Blackwell for anything. Kate and Warren were the two best friends anyone could ask for and Nathan... Things with Nathan felt good, but also confusing. It was definitely safe to say that what we went through in the dark room brought us closer, and the way he looked at me last night... It was different, everything's different. I felt differently about him. A week ago I would have so confidently told you that I had absolutely no feelings for Nathan Prescott, but that was before I knew him. Like really knew him. The truth was I didn't actually know anything until the dark room. </p><p>I took a deep breath and decided to bury all these thoughts and feelings for now, I probably only felt this way because we had gone through a traumatic experience together, things would return to normal when we went back to Arcadia. I climbed out of bed and stumbled down the hallway, attempting to hear what Nathan and my mom were talking about. </p><p>"I'm surprised Max asked for you to come stay with us, she's never even had a boyfriend before let alone one serious enough to bring home" she said. </p><p>Thanks mom, I totally wanted the guy I'm sleeping with to know I've never been in a relationship. That's embarrassing on so many levels. </p><p>Nathan just chuckled, a faint sizzling sound could be heard with the harmonious laughter "I think it's a surprise to everyone, especially Max and I" he began. "However given everything we've been through, it's changed things". So he felt it too. I wasn't sure if that was better or worse. </p><p>I tiptoed down a few of the stairs so I could try and see them in the kitchen. "It's rude to eavesdrop, little mouse" Nathan said affectionately, turning to look directly at me. </p><p>My cheeks flushed and I quickly stood, walking down the rest of the steps "I wasn't eavesdropping" I whined. How the hell did he know I was there?</p><p>Nathan smirked and pushed some of my hair behind my ear before pressing a sweet kiss on my forehead, causing my mom to coo at us. "Good morning" he whispered to me. </p><p>God damn he was not making ignoring these new feelings easy. </p><p>A stupidly wide grin spread across cheeks and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him close. It felt so good to be held by him, his arms felt strong and warm and like nothing could hurt me while I was in them. Nathan hugged me back and we stood there for a few minutes, soaking in the tranquility of that moment. Things hadn't been this peaceful in a while.</p><p>"I hate to interrupt, but breakfast is ready" My mom announced.</p><p>I pulled away quickly and nodded, for a moment I'd forgotten we weren't alone. I helped set the breakfast bar so we could eat there together and sat on the stool beside Nathan while my mother sat opposite us. </p><p>"Where's dad?" I asked once we'd finished, he rarely missed my mom's cooked breakfasts. </p><p>"He was called into work early, I've got to go in too for most of the day so Nathan suggested you show him around the city" Mom explained. </p><p>I looked beside me to see Nathan smiling encouragingly at me, even if I wanted to say no to him I couldn't. Seattle was after all my home, my space, I wanted to show it off to him. I smiled back and nodded "Sounds like a good idea, besides you need to pick up some clothes" I said with a laugh. </p><p>My mom stood and rushed over to her handbag "Here let me give you some spending money" she said. </p><p>Nathan shook his head and held up his hand "Please Vanessa don't worry about it, it's my treat today" he insisted. </p><p>I pouted "You can both relax you know, I do have my own money I've been saving" I argued. I really wasn't comfortable with people spending money on me, especially my parents or Nathan. </p><p>Nathan's hand ghosted over my thigh under the counter and squeezed. I felt my cheeks burn red as he leaned in "You don't have a choice on this one, pet" he purred in my ear. The commanding tone he had used when he'd caught me coming out of Warren's room before was back and it made an embarrassing heat raise in my body. I thanked god my mom had turned around to place her purse back in her bag before Nathan had moved. </p><p>He pulled away just before she turned back around and smiled at her as if he hadn't just reduced me to a flustered mess. I nodded and attempted to smile the same way "I-I guess this one time won't hurt" I submitted.</p><p>Mom gave me a knowing glance and I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole right there and then. "Well I'll see you both this evening then, be careful and have a good time" she said, grabbing her handbag and keys before pressing a kiss on my cheek.</p><p>We waved goodbye and I turned to glare at Nathan when she was gone. "I cannot believe you just did that" I said in a frustrated whisper. </p><p>He just grinned like he'd won a medal and stood "You go ahead and get dressed, I'll clean up down here" he said.</p><p>I wanted to argue but he gave me a look that screamed 'Don't even think about it' so I just nodded and left to retreat back upstairs. I first stopped in my parents room, grabbing a pair of my dad's jeans that were too small for him and a shirt for Nathan to wear. After all he wasn't going to go out in pyjamas and I doubted he'd want to wear the clothes he'd came here in. I placed them on my desk chair before making my bed and stripping my own pyjamas off. </p><p>I hummed in indecisive dismay as I looked at my almost empty wardrobe. I'd brought all my good clothes with me to Blackwell, all that remained were my grass stained jeans, least favourite thrifted shirts and a dress my mom had bought me years ago for our first art gallery visit. </p><p>With a defeated sigh I grabbed the black knee length dress and slipped it on. I'd have to grab a jacket from my mom's dresser before we left, October had brought the autumnal chill with it and this dress wasn't exactly made for colder weather.</p><p>"You look far too good in that" Nathan said from the doorway. I turned to look at him and saw him looking at me with an almost predatory gaze, eyes darkened with lust. </p><p>I smirked at this reaction and turned. I ran my finger up my leg, lifting the hem of the dress up to slowly reveal more of my thigh "In this?" I asked innocently. </p><p>Nathan grinned and took a few strides forward to close the gap between us. His hands cradled my face gently while he kissed me passionately, it was hypnotic how he slipped his tongue into my mouth. A small moan sounded from his throat and I grabbed the back of his pyjama shirt in my hands, pulling it up. I know what my dad said but neither of them were home, and it had been days since Nathan had last touched me like this. </p><p>"I promised" Nathan whispered against my lips, placing his hands over mine to still them. </p><p>I pouted looking at him "But they're not here" I reasoned. </p><p>Nathan smiled and shook his head, kissing my nose "I never break my word"</p><p>I took a deep breath and nodded, of course he'd choose now to be a gentleman... Though that wasn't fair, Nathan had always been a gentleman with me. "I grabbed some clothes for you" I said, pointing to my desk chair.</p><p>He gave me one more kiss before pulling away and walking over to where I was pointing. "I'll wait for you downstairs" I said as he pulled his shirt off. I couldn't promise to behave myself if I had to watch him strip like that. I grabbed a white knitted cardigan from my parents room and made my way downstairs.</p><p>I grabbed my camera bag from the table in the front hall where I had left it last night and checked how much cash I had on me. We'd need to take the bus into the city centre, I wondered if I'd be able to see Kristen and Fernando while I was here... would Nathan want to meet them? Would it be weird to introduce him? What would I even introduce him as?</p><p>'Hey guys this is Nathan we're like friends with benefits except we're not even really friends' </p><p>Yeah I don't think so. </p><p>I was broken from my thoughts by Nathan's arms snaking around my waist as he hugged me from behind "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked, pressing soft kisses on my neck. </p><p>I melted back into his embrace and smiled "Nothing now" I admitted, it was an often occurrence that my mind went blank when Nathan would kiss me. I assumed it was the same for him, that's how our agreement had started. We were each other's escape. "You ready to go?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. His consistently charming smile warmed his handsome face and he nodded. </p><p>***</p><p>~ Nathan ~</p><p>Contrary to popular belief I hadn't actually been many places outside of Arcadia Bay let alone out of state. It was really quite exciting to be experiencing a city as populated and thriving as Seattle. It was just as Max had described, alive. We'd just gotten off of the bus in the centre of the city and she was leading me to the mall in west lake, I could see the Space Needle looming over us in the near distance. </p><p>"I don't know what shops you like to go to for clothes but there's some higher end stores on the third floor" Max said as we walked into the glass enclosed shopping centre. </p><p>I glanced at the map to our left and nodded, I took her hand in mine and dragged her over to the escalators. "Don't think I forgot about what I owe you. We're getting those today too" I said with a smirk in the girls direction. </p><p>She frowned in confusion before her cheeks flushed adorably "Absolutely not" she denied. </p><p>I chuckled and leaned in "If you behave and let me do what I want today I'll give you a reward" I whispered, staring into her hypnotic doe eyes. "I think you'll find it'll be worth it" I added with a wider smirk. There was something I'd been wanting to do for a while now and it would be the perfect bargaining chip for today. </p><p>It figured the one person I genuinely wanted to spoil and spend money on, didn't want to be spoiled. </p><p>Her eyes narrowed at me and I could tell she was biting back an argument "It better be worth it" she finally grumbled. </p><p>I decided to save the best for last, we'd been to several stores and I'd bought more than enough clothes for the stay here, on top of a gift for Victoria and some things I caught Max looking at despite her protests. I was now in a stare down with her as we stood outside the large lingerie store. </p><p>"You don't have to come in with me" I said, knowing she was embarrassed. </p><p>She hesitated looking between me and the open doors "But then I won't be able to see what you get" she grumbled. </p><p>I rolled my eyes "Well make up your mind quick cause I'm going in, you can either join me or wait it's up to you" I finally said, turning and walking into the store. </p><p>With a defeated sigh she jogged to catch up with me and folded her arms across her chest "Have I ever mentioned you're an asshole" she mumbled.</p><p>I nodded "Not the first time someone has and I doubt it'll be the last" I said honestly. Everyone besides Max and Victoria hated me. Even then I wasn't even sure if those two didn't secretly hate me deep down too. </p><p>I felt Max's small hand slip into mine and she pulled me to a stop, I turned to look at her. She looked angry. "People are wrong" she said quietly "Everyone is wrong about you, you're fucking wonderful Nathan" she sounded so determined, so absolutely sure of herself. Any doubt I had about Max completely vanished then, she thought I was wonderful. </p><p>I would never admit it out loud, but those words made my stomach flip in a way it never had before. Was it fear? Excitement? Maybe a little of both. A stupidly wide grin spread across my face and I couldn't stop myself from pulling Max into a sweet kiss. </p><p>She smiled against my lips and kissed me back, things had definitely changed between us now. There was no use denying it but what they had changed to was utterly unknown. Did I have feelings for Max? Did she have feelings for me? We pulled apart before my thoughts had the chance to get any more confusing and I eagerly pulled Max through the store. Technically I only owed her one set of underwear and a bra but any idiot knew that wasn't ever going to happen. There was no force on earth that was going to stop me from buying Max several different sets of lingerie.</p><p>"At least let me pay for lunch" Max begged as we approached the Italian restaurant. I reluctantly nodded, allowing her this one win and couldn't bring myself to regret the decision when Max grinned happily at me. </p><p>She really was quite cute. </p><p>"This is kind of strange" She said after we'd ordered. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at her "What is?" I asked.</p><p>"This, we've never spent the whole day together before" she explained, motioning between us with her finger. </p><p>"Yeah, it is a little weird" I admitted, the agreement we'd made last month wasn't even meant to be platonic. We'd only see each other when necessary, but things haven't exactly gone the way I expected. Hell I definitely didn't expect to sleep regularly with Max when I first saw her standing in the bushes struggling to light a cigarette. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it every time I saw her since though. There was a quality about her that was absolutely addictive, better than any drug I've ever taken - and that's a lot. </p><p>Max fiddled nervously with her fingers "Do you like it?" She asked. </p><p>I could have lied, and if it were anyone else asking I would have. But it's Max. </p><p>"I do" I confessed, I did genuinely enjoy spending time with her. I always had, it was the only time I felt peaceful and comfortable.</p><p>She smiled widely and met my gaze "Me too" she whispered. </p><p>What I wouldn't give to take her to the back of the restaurant right now. Maybe there would be a loophole I could exploit at Max’s house, resisting her for a full week would prove difficult and it’s only Monday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is just a smut filler chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Max ~</p><p>Nathan excused himself to call Victoria as he had promised so I took the opportunity to try on some of the things Nathan had gotten me. If never owned any lingerie before, almost all of the ones Nathan picked out were made completely of lace. They were basically see-through! </p><p>I pulled off my dress and slipped the first set on, I was surprised to find it was the most comfortable underwear I'd ever worn. It was so soft and fit so nicely. I braved a glance at myself in the full length mirror and smiled, I thought I'd look like a kid trying to play dress up but I actually looked like a grown woman. I felt so much more confident than I have before. I grinned to myself and took off the set to try the rest. After half an hour I'd tried everything and had two favourites and a devilish idea.</p><p>I put on the black lace set that had an accompanying strappy chest piece and grinned at myself in the mirror. My parents still wouldn't be back for hours, I had plenty of time to break Nathan's resolve. I confidently walked out of my room, stood in front of the door to the spare room and knocked.</p><p>"Come on in, I just finished on the phone" Nathan called from within. I turned the handle and opened the door, standing in the doorway and smirking as the man looked up at me. I smugly watched as his expression turned from surprise to desire. "Oh you are in so much trouble" he said with a grin. </p><p>I giggled as he stood from the bed and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and kissed him "Do you like it?" I asked between kisses. </p><p>Nathan let out that primal growl that I loved to hear and gripped my thighs, easily lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me back "I fucking love it" he whispered "We better get out of this house cause I promised your father not under his roof but fuck you're irresistible" he added as he kissed down my neck. </p><p>I laughed as both joy and lust filled my senses "There's a detached conservatory at the end of the garden, no roof it's all windows" I said. My mom used it to read and we would often star gaze - as much as you could in the city - in it at night. All the light bouncing off of the glass in intricate angles made for beautiful photographs in the summer too.</p><p>"Perfect" He mumbled against my sensitive skin. He let me down and took my hand in his, both of us walking at a hasty pace through the house and out to the backyard. Luckily none of our neighbours had any view into our garden. Nathan and I could do anything out here and no one would know. </p><p>I reached out and opened the door to the conservatory it was a little cold but I doubted that would be a problem for much longer. Nathan kicked the door closed behind us before pushing me down on the pile of cushions in the centre of the room. God I'd missed this, I was definitely without a doubt addicted to Nathan. He rested his hands on my waist and I tangled mine in his soft hair. </p><p>"Fuck I missed how sweet you taste" Nathan mumbled against my lips. I giggled and kissed him back, at least we were both addicted to each other. </p><p>I hungrily grabbed at his shirt and began lifting it. Nathan whipped it off and chucked it somewhere behind him before pressing wet kisses down my neck and chest, teasing at my sensitive skin with his teeth, leaving countless love bites in his wake. </p><p>I moaned and let my hands run down his bare chest, one hand resting on his hip while the other rubbed against the hard member barely withheld in his jeans. "Oh Max" he moaned. Hearing him moan my name was one of the best experiences of my life, I relished in the fact that I was making him feel that good. Nathan pulled away slightly then and grinned down at me like the handsome devil that he was. "It's time for your reward mouse" he purred before slowly pulling down the little black lace panties I had put on just moments ago. </p><p>My cheeks flushed red when I realised what he was about to do, he held eye contact with me as he sank down lower and spread my legs apart. He laced kisses with love bites as he moved down my stomach and along both of my thighs. A gasp quickly turned into a moan when Nathan reached his destination.</p><p>"Oh my god" I whispered when his tongue began licking at me. I had no idea something could feel this good. Pleasure rolled through me with every flick of his tongue. His arms wrapped possessively around my thighs and gripped them tightly as my moans got louder. </p><p>"Fuck, Nathan I'm gonna cum" I almost screamed. It was a good thing this city was so busy, no one would hear me and I didn't have to try and silence myself. I expected Nathan to pull away, so that he could fuck me and we could cum together but he didn't. Instead he moved faster, causing me to throw my head back in ecstasy and my legs to twitch as my orgasm erupted. </p><p>As I rode out my high Nathan came back up to smirk down at me triumphantly "So was the reward worth it?" He asked.</p><p>I nodded breathlessly and turned us over so I was straddling him "My turn" I grinned, quickly unbuttoning his jeans.</p><p>He looked up at me with surprise and placed his hands over mine "You don't have to" he said.</p><p>I bent down and kissed him softly "I want to" I assured him. I wanted to give him just as much pleasure as he'd just given me. Sure I'd never done this before but I'd seen it in porn and had a pretty good idea of what I was doing. Nathan bit his lip in anticipation as I pulled down both his jeans and boxers. I positioned myself between his legs and ran my tongue along the length of him. </p><p>"Oh fuck" he groaned, tangling his hand in my hair. I grinned and moved with confidence as I took the head of his rock hard member in my mouth, bobbing my head down so I could take in as much of him as I could. A small moan sounded from my throat when Nathan pulled at my hair, moaning my name. I didn't think I'd enjoy this but I was. </p><p>I sucked hard and bobbed my head up and down faster, feeling fulfilled with every moan that came from Nathan. His hips bucked and forced him deeper into my throat, I thought I was going to gag but I didn't so I gripped his hips and took the entirety of him in my mouth, which was definitely no small task. In fact a very large task. </p><p>"Max! Pull away I'm going to cum" he whispered desperately between moans. </p><p>No way was I going to pull away, I wanted to take him to the edge, I wanted to taste him. Instead I gripped his hips harder and bobbed my head faster, encouraging him to release. </p><p>He moaned my name and he fell over the edge, I swallowed everything and licked up the extra before smiling proudly up at him. He more flustered than he ever had before, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and cheeks flushed. </p><p>"So full of surprises" he said with bated breath.</p><p>I chuckled and licked my lips "Was it good?" I asked. </p><p>He nodded vigorously and pulled me into his arms, turning us over once more so I was underneath him. "You're so fucking sexy Max" he whispered before kissing me passionately.</p><p>I smiled and kissed him back, I'd never get enough of this, of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>